Mađarizacija i demađarizacija Bunjevaca
Istorijsko-politički i kulturni pregled Mađarizacija i demađarizacija Bunjevaca Više nego pedesetgodišnja je tradicija Matice Srpske da prati život Bačkih Bunjevac. Još godine 1878. Raspisala je ova Matica nagradu od 50 dukata za raspravu o Bunjevcima, da tu nagradu posle digne na 100, pa na 200 dukata. Time potaknut, izradio je svoju raspravu Lazar Knežević (Letopis Matice Srpske 128). A i titularni biskup Ivan Antunović kao da nije bez Matičina poticaja pristupio pisanju dela koje je najbolje izrazilo njegov posebni nacionalizam; o tome nas uverava naslov njegova dela (Razprava), i prve rečenice njegova uvoda u raspravu (Matica srbska, ta plodna košnica...), pune zahvalnosti prema Matici, koja svojim raspisom nagrade stavlja bar melem i zavoj na rane bratske zlobe i prezira među jednokrvnom braćom. A to je, nastavlja on, i uzrok koji je i njega stara pobudio da radi svoju raspravu. Najzad, Matičinu nagradu je dobio Ivan Ivanić sa svojom knjigom O Bunjevcima (Letopis M. S. Knjiga 175. i 176.), koja je doživela tri dvaput dopunjena izdanja. Dužnost je, prema tome, Matice Srpske da o Bunjevcima progovori i danas kad je knjiga g. Pekića stavila na dnevni red, pored tolikih, potrebnih i nepotrebnih, pitanja koja potresaju mladu našu državu, i pitanje Bačkih Bunjevaca i Šokaca. Dve namere ima knjiga g. Pekića. Jedna je da, nešto opširnije nego Antunović i Ivanić, prikaže prošlost Bunjevaca, Šokaca i Hrvata u Vojvodini. A druga je: da manifestuje svoje i, kako on tvrdi, gotovo svih Bunjevaca i Šokaca hrvatstvo, pa da ga čak i projicira na sve pretke današnjih Bunjevaca i Šokaca. Ko je predratni Jugoslovenin, a zna prilike Bunjevaca i Šokaca, taj ne može imati ništa protiv tzv. Kroatizacije Bunjevaca i Šokaca. Nema potrebe ni mogućnosti da oni u jugoslovensku zajednicu uđu kao Srbi. Ima Santovačka mogućnost (eno se 1920. u Mađarskoj, u Santovu, 423 Santovačka Šokca deklarisala kao Srbi, jer su prešli u pravoslavlje, a 947 njih ostadoše Šokci), ali to ne može našem narodu želeti dobar Jugoslovenin. Međutim, sudbina g. Pekića i njegove knjige i suviše rečito i ubedljivo govori da danas nije vreme za rešavanje ovog problema: knjiga je, mal ne cela, štampana u Subotici, u nakladi pisca, a na naslovnom listu i na koricama stoji kao da ju je štampala „Tipografija“ D. D. Zagreb, i da je izdana s potporom „Matice Hrvatske“; pored toga, g. Pekić je, zbog knjige, izgubio bednu svoju službu kontraktualnog bibliotekara u Gradskoj biblioteci u Subotici, i nije samo on izgubio... Zato će u ovom članku o hrvatskoj tendenciji g. Pekića biti reči samo utoliko ukoliko mu je ona smetala da bude istorijski tačan. Ni Pekića istoričara nećemo pratiti u stopu. O prvom delu ove knjige i o prvim glavama drugoga dela (a tu je reč o Slovenima na zemljištu današnje Vojvodine pre Mađara, za vreme samostalne Ugarske, i za vreme Turaka) nećemo govoriti gotovo ništa. Nije u našoj kompetenciji pisati o tim vremenima, o kojima nismo činili specijalnih studija, a gde treba rešavati neka od najtežih pitanja naše prošlosti (pitanje autohtonog stanovništva u Vojvodini, i t. sl.); ukoliko nađu za vredno, a jedva da je vredno, stručnjaci će reći svoj sud o prvoj četvrtini ove knjige. Još jedno ograničenje. Iz napred spomenutog razloga, nećemo govoriti ni o četvrtom delu knjige, koji kazuje događaje od god. 1918. do 1929. Znači, govorićemo samo o jednoj polovini ove knjige; o drugoj polovini knjige reći ćemo samo nekoliko metodičnih primedaba. Primedba prva, G. Pekić nije školovan istoričar. Ali to ne znači da on ne bi mogao učiniti koristan posao. „Za istraživanje dokumenata i spremanje građe za ovu knjigu obišao sam sva bunjevačka i šokačka mjesta u Vojvodini i po crkvenim i općinskim arhivima sabirao podatke za svoje djelo. U arhivu bajskog, bačkog, subotičkog, segedinskog i budimskog franjevačkog samostana našao sam više važnih dokumenata, a nabavio sam i nekoliko podataka iz Hercegovine i Dalmacije. U državnom arhivu u Beču, koristio sam se nekim dokumentima iz njegova protokola“. (Pekić, str. 6.). Zacelo, posle tolikih arhivskih studija, i nestručnjak istoričar može da nam rekne vrlo mnogo novih stvari. Ako i ne može dati definitivno delo, može da prikupi građu i obavesti nas o mnogom čemu što nam je nepoznato. Prema svom tvrđenju, g. Pekić nam izgleda kao onaj rodoljub što ga je proricao Ivan Antunović u predgovoru svoje Razprave, a koji stiže i onamo kuda posvećeni biskup nije stigao. Nažalost, knjiga g. Pekića potpuno demantuje njegov predgovor. Kad bismo mu poverovali da je u arhivima toliko radio koliko on tvrdi, morali bismo konstatovati da arhivske spise ne ume da čita i ne ume u njima ništa da nađe što ne bi već bili objavili Antunović, Ivanji i drugi. Ne, nije g. Pekić radio u arhivima.. To se vidi ne samo iz činjenice da on nema ništa novo da nam rekne što ne bismo već znali iz literature, nego i iz toga što on arhive ne ume da razlikuje. Dokumenta (!) iz protokola državnog arhiva u Beču zacelo znače podatke iz register- i ekspedit-protokola u arhivu Ratnoga Saveta koje g. Pekić citira posle Antunovića, Ivanjija i D-ra Ivića. Kad g. Pekić ne zna da razlikuje Državni Arhiv od Arhiva Dvorskog Ratnog Veća, već iz toga dosta jasno vidimo koliko je u njima radio. A, nažalost, stvar isto tako stoji i s ovim arhivima koji su nam bliži: lokalni arhivi Vojvodine. Ni jedan od ovih nije citiran, sem u predgovoru; iz Subotičkog, pak, Gradskog arhiva, koji je nama poznat, a za istoriju Bunjevaca nije najmanje važnosti, možemo pouzdano reći da, bez Ivanjijeva posredovanja, nije u ovu knjigu unesen ni jedan podatak. Kako se vidi, naša prva primedba bi mogla biti i poslednja. Pokušaj da obmane čitaoca, kao da su njegove neistine i netačnosti arhivski diktirane, dao bi nam pravo da razgovor sa g. Pekićem prekinemo. Ali se Matica Srpska ne može zadovoljiti time, da našav u knjizi pomenutu krupnu pogrešku, knjigu prosto odbaci; ne može to, jer je reč o Bunjevcima. Pored toga, Matica je i u izvesnoj moralnoj obavezi prema piscu ove knjige. Letopis je jednom već govorio o g. Pekiću, povodom njegovih stihova i prevoda (knjiga 309., str. 390). Ovde mu je tada savetovano da se ostavi pisanja stihova, s pretpostavkom da će na drugom od raznih polja duhovnoga života kod Bunjevaca lako naći svoje mesto. Posle četiri godine, g. Pekić se javlja s knjigom u kojoj nisu rđavi stihovi, pa je red da se ovde konstatuje ukoliko je mlađi jedan naš radnik našao svoje mesto. Mi ćemo, dakle, nastaviti naše primedbe na knjigu g. Pekića. Ako i jesmo prošlost Bunjevaca proučavali samo u arhivima Subotice (Arhiv Magistrata i Arhiv Gimnazije), ipak smo pročitali Neven 1884-1914. i prelistali mađarske novine Subotice, pa ćemo moći ispraviti ne jednu pogrešnu tvrdnju, popuniti ne jednu prazninu u knjizi g. Pekića, i na taj način dodati svoju prečagu na lestvice po kojima će se penjati onaj koji posle nas bude proučavao prošlost ovog jugoslovenskog plemena. Druga primedba. G. Pekić piše istoriju Hrvata u Vojvodini. Šta je njemu Vojvodina? Bahova „papirnata Vojvodina“ nije, jer se ne obazire na Rumski i Iločki kotar. Da li njegovu Vojvodinu čine delovi Banata, Bačke i Baranje koji su pripali Jugoslaviji? Na prvi pogled, sudeći po njegovoj nespretnoj definiciji Vojvodine („sjeveroistočni dio naše države sjeverno od Dunava i Drave“) imalo bi tako da bude. A ipak, g. Pekić ne zaboravlja Aljmaš, Baju, Čavolj, Garu, Gornji Sentivan, Dušnok, Kaćmar, Mohač, Vancagu i Vaškut, iako ta naselja ostadoše Mađarskoj. To je prirodno. Ali ima ovde nešto i što nije prirodno. Ako ova istorija obuhvata i spomenuta mesta u Mađarskoj, zašto ne govori o Tukulji (Peštanska županija), u kojoj Neven godine 1890., posle Subotice, ima najviše pretplatnika (v. Neven 1890. str. 34); zašto ne o Pečuju, o čijem postepenom odnarođenju ima podroban izveštaj u Neven-u god. 1887., str. 49-54.; zašto je prećutao Race u Tabanskoj plebaniji u Budimu, o kojima se više puta govori u Neven-u (1897. str 11.); zašto šest i po hiljada Šokaca u Šomođu, 5228 Belih Hrvata u Šopronjskoj županiji, te 15.781 Slovenaca i Hrvata u Železnoj i Zala-županiji? Sa drugom primedbom je u vezi treća naša primedba. Da bi dokazao da Hrvati u Vojvodini imaju svoju istoriju, on pripoveda Mohačku pogibiju, osnivanje Vojne krajine, Rakocijev ustanak, banderija i insurekcija plemića, Bunu 1848/9., a sve se to pre može nazvati učešćem Hrvata u tuđim poslovima. To važi i za Srbe, koji su imali kakvu-takvu nacionalno organizaciju. Zbog toga, istoriju ovakih etničkih masa treba drukče raditi. Trebalo je izraditi istoriju naseljavanja Bunjevaca, Šokaca i Hrvata u Hungariji, njihovo fizičko i privredno snalaženje u novoj sredini, a onda pripovedati mađarizovanje ovih masa i njihov otpor mađarizovanju. Tako delo bi u sebe moglo primiti kudikamo više činjenica, i sve bi te činjenice izražavale jednu misao u trijumfalnom njenom razvoju: buđenje i organizovanje etničkih masa, njihovo ulaženje u nacionalnu zajednicu. G. Pekić, naravno, ne bi primio ovakav savet. Prvo zato što on voli da govori o stvarima koje ne zna. Treba samo pogledati kako on objašnjava Vojnu krajinu: Vojna krajina se zvala zato što je disciplinovana vojska duž granice turske čuvala narod od turskih upada... (str. 71.) Ili ono što kazuje o banderijima godine 1790., kako su istodobno bila koncentrisana u Budimu, kako su ostala na okupu do 15. novembra 1790., do dana krunisanja Leopolda II, što je sve netačno (v. str. 124. i d.) Drugo zato što g. Pekić tvrdi da pomađarivanje Bunjevaca, Šokaca i Hrvata u Hungariji počinje tek od 1790. Naredbom Bačke županije u pitanju učenja mađarskog jezika. Čak, sudeći po njegovoj knjizi, ta naredba nije dovela do mađarizovanja, jer upravo posle nje „Hrvati su igrali najvažnije uloge u političkom i društvenom životu Bačke... No sasvim su druge prilike nastale sa nagodbom Budima i Beča. Magjarski nacionalizam se razbuktao i postao poguban za Slovene“ (strane 136. i 155.). Zapravo, dakle, g. Pekiću mađarizovanje je počelo negde god. 1867. Pažljiv će se čitalac, doduše, začuditi kad u njegovoj knjizi, dve strane dalje, nađe da su, samo dve godine kasnije, Somborčevići, Antunovići i Probojčevići već pomađareni, tako da Ivan Antunović sa dogovora poziva samo Bozu Šarčevića da pođe za njim. Ali objašnjenja oo tako čudnoj brzini procesa pomađarovanja neće naći u knjizi g. Pekića, kao što mu neće biti jasan ni pojam mađarizovanja kojim g. Pekić toliko operiše. Naime, g. Pekić spominje ukidanje bunjevačkih škola (str. 168) i zabranu izdavanja bunjevačkih udžbenika (str. 160). Što se škola tiče, treba neobaveštenom čitaocu Povijesti g. Pekića reći da pravih bunjevačkih i šokačkih škola nije u Vojvodini ni bilo, te ih Mađari nisu ni mogli ukidati. Bilo je opštinskih škola u kojima se učilo bunjevački, ali su učitelji predavali i mađarski, i pre nego što je o tome donesen zakon; a kad je došao zakon od god, 1879., učitelji počeše izbacivati bunjevački nastavni jezik, a predavati na mađarskom; najzad, gde pre gde posle, izbegavahu uopšte bunjevačku reč. Škole, dakle, nisu zatvarane. Još manje je ko zabranjivao izdavanje udžbenika. Naprotiv. Još godine 1896., Neven (str. 122) piše: „Vlada i danas izdaje knjige za pučke škule ne samo na mađarskom jeziku već i na... hrvackom (obaško za železnu županiju, obaško za Međumurje); na srpskom, rutenskom i vendskom.“ Sem toga, zabeleženo je da je Kaločki kanonik Mihail Kubinski (1881. kao posvećeni biskup) „upravo zahtivao da se Bunjevci u škuli i u crkvi bunjevački uče. Zato je i izrično naputio g. Miju Mandića, onda još učitelja u Gari, da napiše knjižice za pučke škule. Mandić je zaista i izdao po njegovom nalogu te knjižice“ (Neven 1889 str. 6.). Godine 1880. Štampao je kod Bittermana u Subotici: 1) Zemljopis, Povistnica i Ustavoslovlje za bunjevačku i šokačku dicu, po hrvatsko-ugarski izvori napisao Mijo Mandić, 16 str. 56; 2) Prirodopis, Prirodoslovlje i Slovnica 16 str. 50. Kasnije, poslednji put god. 1902., izdalo je Društvo Sv. Stevana, Szt. Istvan Tarsulat u Pešti: Mali katekizam, malu bibliju, bukvar, prvu i drugu čitanku za Bunjevce i Šokce, i još 1905. godine se ti udžbenici, nalaze u iskazu knjiga koji je priložen cirkularu biskopskoga zbora kojim tumači vladin raspored osnovne nastave od god. 1901. Mađarizovanje u najmanje slučajeva znači nasilje. U većini slučajeva ono je kao neki prirodni zakon. Dolaze u dodir dve etničke mase, od kojih jedna ima u velikoj meri onoga što se zove nacionalni ponos, a druga nema toga gotovo nimalo. Malo-pomalo, nacija koja ima više samopouzdanja, koja o sebi ima visoko mišljenje, osvaja članove nacije koja manje drži do sebe, iako može više da vredi. Okolnost što su u Srednjem veku plemići bili nosioci državnoga života, a što su Hrvati dobivali ugarsko plemstvo, učinila je da se naš književnik Bartol Georgijević potpisuje kao Hungarus, iako je bio nobilis de Mala Mlaka u Zagrebačkoj županiji. Ugarsko plemstvo davano Hrvatima stvorilo je stvorilo je kod njih onako jaku stranku Mađarona koji su iskali mađarizovanje škola škola davno pre 1867. godine. U arhivu Subotičke gimnazije nalazimo da je njen učenik 1795/6. godine, Andreas Lakatos iz Bačkog Monoštra, natione Illyrus zato što mu je otac plebejus, zakupnik ribolova; Iliri su Simon Skenderović i Stanislav Stipić, jer su im očevi samo cives, ali Stipan Sučić i Matej Kopunović su Hungari, jer su nobiles. Školske godine 1797/8. ista gimnazija ne beleži šta je koji učenik po narodnosti, nego beleži koje jezike govore; na prvom je mestu maternji jezik. Kod Cvetkovića iz Veprovca i kod Vojnića iz Subotice zabeležen je na prvome mestu mađarski, jer su ugarski plemići, dok je kod dece građana ili plebejaca na prvome mestu zabeležen ilirski jezik. Ovo što ne zna naš istoričar, znao je člankopisac koji u Subotičkim Novinama 1894 broj 17. piše o Ivanu Mukiću, gradskom načelniku Subotice od 1872. do 1884.: „Ivan Mukić... bio je, kao i toliki i toliki drugi zbog dobivenoga mađarskoga plemstva pomađareni Bunjevci: Vojnići, Antunovići, Latinovići, Sučići itd., sva zvana „-ić-vićska džentrija... “ Nije, dakle, mađarizacija, počela naredbama ni nasiljem. Društveni pritisak je tu daleko važniji činilac. Poznat nam je klasičan slučaj koji ovo dokazuje, i reći ćemo ga, iako mu je žrtva imao biti Srbin, a ne Bunjevac. Horvat Ištvan, potonji profesor univerziteta u Pešti, pisao je godine 1806. svoj Dnevnik, posvetivši ga Mihailu Vitkoviću, mađarskom književniku, koji je srpskoj književnosti mnogo manje dao. Na dan 5. januara beleži kako mu je u stan došao, mesto Mihaila Vitkovića, brat ovoga Jovan, potonji sveštenik i prota srpski u Budimu, i kazuje kako je ovoga podstrekavao plamenim rečima, koje utiču na srce, da bi za srvhu svoje marljivosti uzeo mađarski jezik, koji je „rajski melodičan“, i da se, koliko mu god sile dopuštaju, potrudi, idući stopama besmrtnoga svog starijeg brata, da steče glas koji se ne gubi, veliko ime i večnu slavu. „Zagrejavši lako uspaljiva mladića, obećah mu da sam gotov triput nedeljno, nedeljom, utornikom i četvrtkom, ako mi dođe u šest sati izjutra, besplatno ga učiti mađarskoj gramatici. Ne sumnjam da će se koristiti prilikom.“ Eto sile kojoj podležu sinovi plemena koje manje drži do sebe. Na takav i takvome manji ili više sličan način se mađarizovali Bunjevci u gimnaziji, u magistratu, u županiji, pa i u slobodnim organizacijama (u čitaonicama, klubovima). Otud se odnarođenoj bunjevačkoj inteligenciji zameralo da se ona stidi svoje narodnosti. Već u prvoj Danici, bunjevačko-šokačkom kalendaru za god. 1884., pop-Pajo Kujundžić optužuje „nemarne izobražene sinove da su na toliko pogazili naš narod da se sam sebe počeo stiditi, i prianjati za tuđim“. A g. Mijo Mandić kad (Neven 1890, str. 116.) niže bunjevačka gravamina, deveta im tačka glasi: Mađari „ocrnjivaju, gade i klevetaju na onog ko smi bunjevački govoriti; napadaju, proganjaju, društvenim putem nastoje umorit onog ko smije Bunjevca branit“. Tako i u članku Naše tužbe (Neven 1895, str. 153), prva tužba glasi: „Ko bunjevački govori, taj je preziren i progonjen“. Ali progonjen društvenim putem; niko nije zbog bunjevačkoga govora prebačen preko granice. Istoga tona je i tužba Laze Mamužića, koji je mal ne dvadeset godina stajao na čelu Subotice, što ju je izrekao o novoj godini 1894. u Pučkoj Kasini: da se on vazda smatra progonjenim kad kojeg Bunjevca zato diraju što je Bunjevac (Neven 1894, str. 14). Isti Neven (1894, str.. 185.) proklinje i u niže besloslovne životinje stavlja onoga „ko se stidi roda svoga“; godine 1897., str. 179., on se hvali: „Preziranje i zloba što nas je pratila od početka, nije proridala našu četu“; a još god. 1913. Neven konstatuje: „Daklem iz svega našega razmatranja u prvom redu do tog osvidočenja dolazimo da nam zanajviše manjka ponosa narodnog“ (17. Broj Neven-a 1913.). Spomenuto osećanje stida nisu kod bunjevačke inteligencije izazvali ni policaji ni kapetani, ni žandarmi, nego t. zv. javno mnjenje, kome svako ne ume da prkosi. To javno mnjenje je primoralo Lazu Mamužića da zove na dvoboj Šimeta Vojnića zato što mu je ovaj, 28. feburara 1881., u dvorani hotela Pest (Danas „Beograd“) doviknuo da je „panslav“. Kad se nekoliko bunjevačkih inteligenata počelo nazivati bunjevačkom inteligencijom, organ toga javnog mnjenja (Szabadkai Hirlap 1892. br. 7) pokušao je da ih obeshrabri: „Pored tifusa, difteritisa, šarlaha i drugih zaraznih bolesti, počinje u našem gradu da se širi nova vrsta, od navedenih ne manje opasna zaraza koja svoje žrtve pobire većinom među članovima vladine stranke. Ime je nove bolesti „bunjevačka inteligencija“. A onda, kao na stup srama (columna infamiae), beleži imena Bunjevaca koji se ne boje mađarskog podsmevanja, pri čem Ognjana (Ignjata) Milašina naziva njegovim popularnim bunjevačkim imenom: Naco likar. Tako na ulici, tako u gostionici, u čitaonici, u školi, u administraciji, u banci, tako svugde. A plod toga društvenog pritiska ovako prikazuje i komentariše Neven (1906. str. 187.): u Somboru bila sudska rasprava pri kojoj među svedocima bilo više Bunjevaca. „Na pitanje šta su, ima koji je izjavio da je Magjar — a kad ono ispostavilo se da ne znaju dobro magjarski, te su osramoćeno morali priznati da su Bunjevci. Tako ih triba, ...Kukavne poturice, sram vas bilo... Ne stidimo se sami sebe, pa se nećemo osramotiti!“ Poslednji savet su mogli poslušati i malodušniji inteligenti bunjevački samo u Subotici, gde su se osećali u grupi, u t. zv. Kolu mladeži (1896.). Tu novu epohu u bunjevačkom odupiranju mađarizaciji navestile su već citirane Subotičke mađarske novine još god. 1892., Szabadkai Hirlap. U svome 47. broju pišu o bunjevačkim popovima, učiteljima i pravnicima da su „već toliko napredovali u panslavizmu, da naziv katoličkih Srba, koji su pređe bezuslovno perhorescirali, danas već primaju kao odlikovanje, i zarad utvrđivanja u ovoj novoj svojoj veri idu po blagoslov ozloglašenome Đakovačkom glavnome Muski“. Tek sad kada se pred mađarski nacionalni ponos isprsio bunjevački, jugoslovenski ili sveslovenski nacionalni ponos, bili su i ljudi manjeg duha zaštićeni od talasa mađarizovanja. Sad je pred „Boga Mađara“, kojim je Bunjevce u Bajmoku plašio kapelan im Garay Jozsef, stupio „vječni slavenski Bog“, opevan u Mandićevu Neven-u još godine 1886., i borba će se voditi sa mnogo više hrabrosti od strane Bunjevaca. Taj stid pred Mađarem morao se kod Bunjevaca javljati pri prvim njihovim susretima, i ubrzo su plemići Prćići svoje prezime menjali u Pertich, da zabašure svoje poreklo. Prvi protokoli sačuvani o radu Subotičkog magistrata svedoče da je mađarizacija već u toku, pa da se s vremena na vreme već javlja i otpor tome procesu. Magistrat tadanje Sent-Marije, u svom zasedanju od 26. oktobra 1745., kome prisustvuju sudac Križanović, i senatori Vojnić, Kopunović, Mukić, Bačin, Skenderov i Mačkov, pogađaju ponovo, sada za stalnog, učitelja Kadar Janoša, jer se trudio da školska mladež nauči čitati i pisati, a naročito mađarski (ut juventus adeo bene in lectionibus, scriptionibusque praesertim in Lingua Hungarica proficiat). Mislimo da se već dosta uspelim mađarizovanjem mora tumačiti i ova pojava u Subotic: 3. decembra 1763. primljen je za učitelja mađarske veronaučne škole Jakov Đurđević (susceptus pro ludimagistro ad scholam hungaricam de christiana doctrina). Jakov Đurđević 1763. zna već tako dobro mađarski! Tih godina već imamo i prve vesti o otporu prema Mađarima. Iz jedne beleške u protokolima Subotičkog magistrata od 20. maja 1763. zaključujemo da je magistrat već tada tražio da se Subotički samostan franjevaca pridruži provinciji bosansko-srebrenoj, jer salvatorijanski provincijal iz Galgoca u Njitri naređuje, dopisom od 16. aprila 1763., da se u samostanu Epistole i Evanđelja u praznične dane, na uobičajeni način, uvek ilirski čitaju, ali da samostan ne može dosuditi Slovenima.quod Epistolae et Evangelia more consueto diebus festivis semper illyrice decantari ordinentur, et venerabilis Conventus iste Parti Slavonicae adjudicari haud possit. Godine 1772. naročito se zaoštrio odnos između Slovena i Mađara u franjevačkom samostanu Subotice. Magistrat je stao na stranu Slovena, budući da imaju tolike zasluge za ovaj narod, a Mađari franjevci ih zapostavljaju i ne poštuju, da bi održali svoju prevlast (ex quo Partes Hungarici Patres Slavonicos... praedominandi causa adeo postponerent, et exigue respectarent, ideo assensum per Partem Hungaricam pro se praetensam non Hungaricae verum Slavonicae Parti praebere, tako glasi zaključak magistrata od 27. septembra 1772.) Činio je te godine magistrat i pokušaj da dovede pijariste, koji su pristajali da gvardijan bude naizmence Ilir i Mađar, a gvardijan da uvek ima vikara od druge nacije. S ovim u vezi bio je magistrat već izradio kod generalnog provincijala franjevaca u Rimu, godine 1773., da se konvent pridruži slovenskoj provinciji, ali ne kaže Ivanji ko je i kako to osujetio. Bilo je, dakle, mađarizovanja i otpora istome još u XVIII stoleću. Da to zna g. Pekić, on ne bi pisao poglavlja o „utjecaju Hrvata u političkom, administrativnom“ životu Vojvodine, niti bi se oduševljavao time što su Hrvati zapremili važnije administrativne položaje. Ti su Hrvati bili toliko pomađareni, da Bunjevaca i Šokaca danas već ne bi bilo, da su kojom nesrećom pošli za ovom gospodom na visokim mestima politike i administracije. I mi smo slušali da je poneki od te gospode pri vinu umeo viknuti: Živili Bunjevci!, kako se teši g. Pekić (str. 150.) ali šta je to prema njihovoj mađarskoj i mađarizatorskoj javnoj službi, prema njihovim zaveštajima u korist mađarske prosvete ili upravo u korist mađarizacije (baroni Rudić i Šišković; upravo su njih dvojica bili god. 1843. kandidati za kralj. komesara u Zagrebu, gde su ih očekivali kao izdajiceB. Dnevnik Dragutina Rakovca, Zagreb, 1922. str. 33. ..)? Šta je to prema zloglasnome Kaločkom arcibiskupu Gaboru Patačiću, o kome je istorik Katona zabeležio da je „apokrem i sam rođeni Hrvat, da bi u Kaloči uskrsio jezik mađarski, odredio kaštigu od 12 for. globe ili 12 batinah svakomu onomu, koji bi se usudio ilirskim (rackim) jezikom govoriti, pa se sotim sramotnim načinom, dodaje Neven (1896. str. 89), sva Kaloča pomađari“ ––? I ne samo da je bilo mađarizacije u XVIII i u prvoj polovini XIX stoleća, nego je ona upravo tada slavila prave svoje triumfe, jer je išla prirodnim svojim, društvenim putem. Kao što je poznato, Mađari tada (za Marije Terezije, Josifa i Leopolda II, i za Franje I) nisu imali velike političke vlasti. Ipak su u to vreme stvoreni preduslovi za onaku erupciju mađarske političke misli koju zovemo Buna 1848/49. Kroz to vreme su se učeni Bunjevci mađarizovali i nikoga nije bilo da im to zameri, da se usprotivi tom procesu. Glavni organi mađarizovanja kroz to vreme bili su Subotička gimnazija i magistrat Subotice. Gimnaziju je, počevši od god. 1747., izdržavao magistrat, a predavali su u njoj franjevci. Magistrat kao patron imao je velik uticaj na rad u ovoj školi, ali ga nije upotrebio da zapreči mađarizaciju u njoj. Ne znamo, doduše, gotovo ništa o toj školi od god. 1747. do 1778., ali za nižu gimnaziju od god. 1782. do 1789. znamo da je u sva tri njena razreda veronauka predavana po udžbeniku Oreg katekizmus. Znači, udžbenik je mađarski. A nije trebao, niti je morao takav biti. Za ovu malu gimnaziju (takve su onda često nosile ime paedagogium) važila je prva Ratio Educationis, štampana u Beču god. 1777.; ona je određivala nastavnu osnovnu i nastavni jezik. U $ CIII svom govori ona o upotrebi narodnih jezika u malim gimnazijama, i kaže da uspeha može biti samo ako nastavnik latinske udžbenike tumači narodnim govorom (lingua vernacula); u $ CX, pak, izrično propisuje da katiheta veronauku tumači jezikom koji je u mestu najviše rasprostrt (qui tali in loco latius patet). Kako je Subotica god. 1778. imala 20.147 stanovnika, od kojih je Bunjevaca i Srba bilo 17.043 (Ivanji II 253.), trebalo je bar veronauku ilirski predavati. Magistrat je znao, kad mu je to trebalo, da je ogromna većina stanovnika. 10. aprila 1813., magistrat predlaže a direktora ove gimnazije Joh. Bapt. Pajor-a (rođen oko god. 1776. u Ersek Ujvar-u, umro 19. apriča 1832. u Subotici) i preporučuje ga time što „zna ilirski jezik, koji se naročito traži pri vršenju direktorske dužnosti u ovdašnjoj gimnaziji, jer najveći deo stanovništva čine Iliri“ (cum maximam incolarum partem Illyri constituant). Ipak, nigde ne nađosmo beleške o tome da bi ko zahtevao, ili da bi se bio upotrebljavao ilirski jezik u ovoj školi. Naprotiv. O Venceslav Prosćovski odgovara god. 1805. na pitanje Mihaila Paintnera, vrhovnog direktora u Đuru, da se u gornjim, IV i V, razredima i veronauka predaje latinski, pa tako i u trećem gramatikalnom razredu drugog semestra, inače mađarski (idiomate hungarico). Taj direktor Prosćovski, natione Moravus, ukida beleženje učeničke nacionalnosti prema maternjem jeziku, a uvodi teritorijalnu nacionalnost: ko je iz Hungarije, on je Hungarus, a ko je iz Beča: Austriacus. Godine 1804/5. izuzetak je učinjen samo kod dva Srbina koji su zabeleženi kao Iliri; svi su ostali, i Bunjevci i Srbi, Hungari. Stigavši do te visoke mudrosti, Subotički profesori se sad ljute na one koji stvar drukče shvataju. Veliki Šafarik, na primer, kao direktor srpske gimnazije u Novom Sadu, označavao je na školskim svedodžbama narodnost učenika prema današnjim shvatanjima. I kad je, 7. septembra 1823., izdao testimonium Evtimiju Mikoviću, sinu Georgija, plemića (!) i krojača u Staparu, napisao mu je rubriku Gens seu Natio: Serbus. A to je tako uvredilo nekog profesora u Subotici, da je na poleđinu iste svedodžbe napisao: G. Šafarik piše, protivno svim zemaljskim zakonima, da su ugarski mladići Srbi. Kako to ne vodi dobru, trebalo bi prijaviti Vrhovnoj upravi (D. Schaffarik contra omnes Regni leges hungaros iuvenes scribit Serbos. Hoc cum nil boni sapit, Directioni Superiori esset insinuandum). I ako je ova prijava učinjena, onda su i mađarizatori Subotice doprineli tome da namesničko Veće u Budimu, početkom god. 1824., naredi Patronatu Novosadske gimnazije da od Šafarika mora oduzeti upravu gimnazije. Godine 1820. propisuje se udžbenik za poučavanje mađarskog jezika (Epitome Institutionum Grammaticarum Linguae Hungaricae in quinque tomulis pro sex classibus), i sad će svaki čas upravi dolaziti naredba, bilo Vrhovne školske uprave, bilo Namesničkog veća, da se više radi oko mađarskog jezika. Zato i može profesorski savet Subotičke gimnazije da odgovori Vrhovnoj upravi, 16. marta 1841.: „U ovdašnjoj gimnaziji zna već sva mladež mađarski; u četiri gramatikalne škole se veronauka predaje samo mađarski (unice lingua hungarica), pa i egzorta se uvek govori mađarski...“ Tako se, eto, mađarizovalo u gimnaziji gde su učile desetine i desetine Antunovića, Vidakovića, Vilova, Vujkovića i Vukovića, Dulića, Kopunovića, Kujundžića, Malagurskih, Markovića, Milašina, Milodanovića, Mukića, Parčetića, Pijukovića, Prćića, Rudića, Skenderovića, Stipića, Sudarevića, Tumbasa, i još mnogih i mnogih bunjevačkih, Subotičkih i Somborskih porodica. Tako su školovane komunitetlije koji će jednodušno već 17. februara 1834. iskati od Senata da zapisnike vodi mađarski, „budući da latinski zna samo nekolicina, a mađarski dobro razume, pa čak i govori svaki član“ (zasedanju toga izbranoga građanstva je prisutno: 21 Bunjevac, 3 Srbina, 10 Mađara i Nemaca). Takvo izbrano Građanstvo (14 Bunjevaca, 2 Srbina, 8 Mađara i Nemaca) vraća 11. aprila 1842. latinsku molbu pogorelca Gliše Lekina Aradskog neka je podnese na mađarskom jeziku, pa će dobiti pomoć. A 5. decembra ono pristaje da Subotica kao vlastelin Šandora (danas Aleksandrovo) pomogne tamošnjim Nemcima plaćati učitelja, ali pod pogodbom da decu poučavaju na mađarskom jeziku. I sve se to radilo bez jednoga nama poznatoga protesta koji bi Bunjevcima došao do znanja. Tek u naše dane je objavljen protest dobroga Ilirca, Franjevca Kaje Adžića (1814—1892.); godine 1836. on je učitelj bogoslovije u samostanu u Vukovaru, te pokušava da Gajeve Novine širi po Bačkoj; pretplaćuje na njih samostan u Baču i u Baji, ali se i ljuto tuži na mađarizaciju (v. Gradja za povjest hrvatske književnosti VI, str. 1—10.). 24. maja 1836. piše on Gaju: „Hoće ljudi da Madžari postanu! — motreći susede Bačvane, Bunjevce, koji su gorji nego ikoji Kalvini, sad preko Dunava ne smije čovik priti, niti za plemenitiju trpezu sisti, ako ne zna madžarski! Sad višje nije čut latinski, a ni ilirski, što god se piše, bilo svitovnog, bilo duhovnog, sve madžarski, isti popovi protokole krstjenih, vinčanih etc. pišu, što višje Schaedas confessionales. Evo vam jednu šaljem iz Nemešmilitićke parokije, gdi su sami, kako je meni poznato, Bunjevci“. Tako, eto, izgleda problem mađarizovanja Bunjevaca, ako mu se samo malo približimo. G. Pekić mu se nije približio. Zato on ne spominje ni glavnu tvrđavu bunjevštine: Zadrugu sa svojim bunjevačkim običajima, sa svojim posebnim moralom, i u zadruzi Bunjevku, koja ne zna mađarski. Od mnogih svedočenja Mađara za ovu tezu, navešćemo reči Szabadkai Hirlap-a (1892. broj 47.). „Svako zna u Subotici da od mlađeg naraštaja naših Bunjevaca gotovo svako dobro zna — pa rado i govori — mađarski, ali znamo i to da bunjevačke žene, a naročito devojke, ponajviše zato neće da govore mađarski, što ređe dolaze u društvo sa svetom mađarskoga maternjeg jezika, pa se boje da će mađarsku reč možda pogrešno reći, te će zato biti ismejane. Ova slabost žena se čisto sama sobom nudi kao sredstvo panslavističke propagande“. A o bunjevačkoj zadruzi smo u Neven-u našli ovaj podatak koji mnogo kaže. Godine 1896. umro je u Subotici Jakov Stipić, starešina moćne zadruge, rođen god. 1810., a svršio od 1821. do 1826. šest razreda gimnazije, posle čega se dao na ekonomiju. Dok je živeo u zadruzi s mlađim bratom Lazom, i kad mlađi nisu trebali razumeti njihov razgovor, govorili su latinski. Za poljsku radnju sposobni živeli su na salašu, a u gradu samo deca i reduše. Obrađivala je ova zadruga svojih 500 lanaca zemlje, patila silnu stoku. Žito se nije svake godine prodavalo, nego svake pete i desete, a držalo se na tavanima i čardacima, pa i u žitnim jamama. Po smrti Jakova ostala mu četiri sina, — i od petoga dva siročeta, — i dve kćeri; ostalo mu u svemu 17 unuka, 20 praunuka i 8 snaha. Zadruga je sve do smrti starešine živela po „starom bunjevačkom običaju“. Jasno je: u ovaku porodicu, kao u neko utvrđenje, gotovo nikakav tuđ uticaj nije mogao prodirati. Na to se tužio i Bacskai Ellenor (1902. broj 84.): „jer su najveća smetnja mađarizaciji: žene i porodični krug“. Četvrta naša primedba se tiče načina na koji je g. Pekić prikazao bunjevačko odupiranje mađarizaciji. U tom otporu on ne vidi napredak od Antunovića i Šarčevića, i od braće Mamužića pa do g. Mije Mandića i do pop-Paje Kujundžića, te do Kola Mladeži, koje vodi bunjevački pokret krajem XIX i početkom XX stoleća. A ipak, pedeset godina bunjevačkog odupiranja mađarizovanju ne znači tapkanje u mestu, nego znači dizanje stupa veze u sebe i u ostvarenje narodnih težnja. Naravno, početak je bojažljiv i najskromniji. Prvi borci brane bunjevačko-šokačku narodnost, stalno poričući kao da bi oni želeli sprečiti mađarizovanje Bunjevaca i Šokaca. Sam Antunović je prikrivao snažno svoje rodoljublje kad se, god. 1869., odlučivao da izdaje svoje Novine. U Poziv-u, on izjavljuje da će sve što bude činio raditi pod zaštitom magjarske Svetog Stipana apostolske krune, kao najsigurnijim okrilju za našu milu viru i narodnost. I tumači dalje da nas ona čuva od pruskog germanizma i ruskog pravoslavlja. Obećava da će novinama raditi protiv izumiranja i siromašenja svoga puka, i tek krišom spominje opasnost narodnosti priteću. Isto tako, poziv kojim je, 27. jula 1878., sto sedamdeset i osam starešina pozvalo Bunjevce u tada još Bunjevačku, a uskoro potom Pučku Kasinu, ima ove završne reči: „Amo daklem svi i sve što bunjevački osića, amo staro i mlado, iamo veliko i malo, da se pod trobojnim barjakom mile nam domovine Ungarije svi skupa složimo; da se slava svitle krune sv. Stipana i s našim jezikom diči i širi, da se virni domorodci i s nama umnožavaju.“ A kad je otvorena Pučka Kasina, Ivan Antunović je pozdravlja preko prvog joj predsednika, Đene Dulića. Poznati su nam samo citati toga pozdrava u mađarskim i u Subotičkim Novinama, ali nema sumnje da je i taj pozdrav obazriv kao i malo pre citirani poziv: „Mi nećemo da budemo Rusi, Srbi i Hrvati. Mi ostajemo Ugri, virni do skončanja našeg života u Ugarskoj... pa ćemo ponosno kazati da smo u državi Ugri, a u našem zavičaju uvek Bunjevci“. Tako Antunović godine 1878. Još je žalosnije, međutim, u sudbini velikoga budioca to što on, deset godina kasnije, umire a „na čas smrti mu se učinilo da je bezuspješno dilovao i trošio“ (Subotička Danica za 1898, str. 21.) Tako Pučka Kasina, tako veliki Antunović. A kad Miletićeva „Zastava“, početkom godine 1880., pozdravlja buđenje Bunjevaca i mnogo u tom pogledu očekuje od Pučke Kasine, i kad se radi toga uzrujavaju redakcije mađarskih novina u Vojvodini, predsedništvo Pučke daje izjavu u kojoj protestuje protiv toga da se težnje i namere Kasine identifikuju s namerama Srba, a naročito s namerama „Zastavine“ stranke, i poziva se na to da u Kasini nema ni jednog člana Srbina, ni jednog srpskog lista. „Lojalnost Subotičke Pučke Kasine prema prestolu, domovini i vladi ne može pomračiti nikakav članak ili dopis“. Tako Kasina u Subotici. A Pučka Čitaonica u Bajmoku, koju g. Pekić ne spominje, mora još dalje da ide u odricanju. Njezin predsednik, Tadija Bešlić, trgovac hranom, mora da izjavi, 23. januara 1880., kako bunjevačko Prelo u Bajmoku nije počelo gajdama, nego Hunjadijevim maršem „kako i priliči Mađarima“, i poziva dopisnika mađarskih novina neka njih ne prikazuje kao Slovene, kad oni „ako nisu bolji, uvek su bili, jesu i biće bar takvi Mađari“ kako je i dopisnik mađarskih novina. Sam taj dopisnik, uostalom, priznaje da su Bajmočani na svom Prelu većinom mađarski govorili, „hoteći time pokazati da su Mađari“, iako su bunjevačkog porekla. Boza Šarčević, „otac bunjevačkog pokreta“, u čijem srcu i pameti se rodila zamisao bunjevačkog udruženja, možda je najbolje karakterisan kratkom onom rečenicom Nevena (1900. str. 15.): „On se za bunjevštinu mađarski borio“. I odista — koliko mi poznajemo početke njegova rada u korist bunjevštine — prvo je njegovo delo mađarska knjiga iz godine 1865. (Subotica, kod Bitermana, 8 str. 153) u kojoj je dao svoj prevod članaka Miloša Popovića, urednika „Vidovdana“: Narodnosno pitanje u Ugarskoj sa srpskoga gledišta. Pred te članke je stavio svoj, novembra 1865. datirani, predgovor u kome se odriče ne samo panslavizma (za ovo odricanje je dobio još 1853. godine blagoslov Ilije Garašanina, s kojim je, po vlastitom tvrđenju, Bacskai Hirlap 1898. broj 162., imao poverljivih, bližih veza: „U mnogom čemu sam dobio obaveštenje i orientaciju od pokojnog državnika — neka mu je za to blagoslovena uspomena!“), nego poriče i Jugoslovenstvo „koje kad bi došlo do ostvarenja, rasprslo bi se kao sapunski mehur pred nacionalnom i istorijskom svešću plemena koja čine Jugoslovenstvo: Srba, Bugara, Hrvata i Slovenaca“. Mnogo je manje ono što hoće Šarčević: dokazavši člancima Popovića da su mađarski i srpski interesi istovetni, da Srbi nisu opasni za Mađare, ište on i za Bunjevce malo slobode, jednakosti i bratstva. U pismu Močari Lajošu, jednome od vrlo retkih Mađara koji se svom snagom odupirao mađarizaciji, sam kaže o svojoj mladosti: „I mene je u mojoj mladosti potresao Szozat Nik. Vešelenjija, i odrastao sam pod mučnim pritiskom Gajeve Ilirske.“ I kaže da „ni za sav svit“ ne bi bio pokrenuo bunjevačko pitanje, da se prethodno nije uverio e ono za mađarski narod nije opasno (Neven 1886. str. 154). „Kao takav sam proveo ceo svoj život u ljubavi prema mađarskom domoljublju, prema Ugarskoj miloj mi domovini, i u poštovanju prema mađarskoj naciji, koja nju održava“ — ispoveda se on pred smrt (Bacskai Hirlap 1898. broj 162.). Čak u Pučkoj Kasini, kada govori mlađima, on se zaboravi i govori im mađarski, dok ga ovi znakom ne upozore (bio je ogluhnuo), našto bi se on pravdao: „Vidim već da sam najloši Bunjevac. Hvala Bogu!“ G. D-r Jovan Manojlović je zabeležio (Neven 1900. str. 8) kako je starac „radosno pozdravljao zajednički rad Bunjevaca i Srba, ali je uvek strahovao da će Srbi zavesti Bunjevce na potraživanje velikih političkih prava, pa Mađari baš zbog toga neće hteti ostvariti njegov program. „Boza pak nije ništa drugo iskao za Bunjevce nego samo... „bunjevačku abeciju“ u osnovnim školama, nije usvajao i bojao se svakog narodnosnog programa.“ Godine 1892., on je bezimeno objavio svoj skromni program (Bunyevac program); Mađari, ukoliko su se obazreli na nj, priznadoše da i u programu i u pismu kojim je program propraćen „ima ne jedna, nego mnogo izjava domoljubnoga pravca“, ali su našli da se i programom i pismom dokazuje opravdanost narodnosnih separatističkih težnja (Szabadkai Kozlony 1892. broj 31.), te pređoše preko njih na dnevni red. A ipak, Boza nije ni blizu iskao ni sve ono što garantovao t. zv. zakon o narodnostima: „Ne triba Bunjevcima skupštinski zapisnik, nego bunjevački bukvar“, izrekao je on još pre svoga programa. Bunjevački bukvar i čitanka za drugi razred osnovne škole, te učitelj koji govori i bunjevački, to je bio bunjevački program prvog naraštaja bunjevačkih budilaca. To je tražio i Lazo Mamužić u mađarskoj brošuri godine 1874Bacskai Hirlap es a bunyevac elemi tanugy. Szabadka 1874. Str. 17. (a ne kao gradski načelnik, kako kaže g. Pekić (str. 171) koju je izdao i potpisao Lazo Mamužić, „ali pisanje se pripisuje Bozi Šarčeviću i Agi Mamužiću“ (Subotička Danica 1903). Bozi Šarčeviću se bar jedno mora priznati: on svoj skromni program nije napuštao do poslednjega daha svog. I kad je video da stranka „reklijaša“ (bunjevačkih ratara) ništa ne čini da se popravi žalosno stanje osnovnih škola u Subotici, on je pregao da stvari pomogne sam, koliko može. Kao što je već god. 1870. izdao mađarsko-jugoslovenski rečnik tehničkih izraza za administrativnu i sudijsku struku, valjda da bi olakšao sporazumevanje publike sa činovništvom koje je nzna njenoga jezika (B. Danicu 1869. str. 256.) tako je 1893. izdao svoj Školski ričnik, u kojem je, po njegovim rečima „sve ono što se u školi pridaje, uči i poučava našim jezikom ispisano, te tako će učinici bunjevački moći — kad školarenje svršu — u javnom životu, sve što su u školama čuli, čitali i naučili svojim jezikom nazvati, razumiti, i poučne knjige i knjige svoga jezika razumljivo čitati“. Preostalo je za njega pitanje: kako će bunjevački učenici doći do njegova Ričnika. Ponudio je Školskom Odboru Subotice da otkupi izvestan broj te da njima daruje učenike o ispitu. Školski Odbor je iskao mišljenje učiteljskog zbora, a ovaj je odgovorio da su ti rečnici nepotrebni (Neven 1894. str. 113.). U svom zasedanju od 1. marta 1896., Školski Odbor nije dozvolio razdavanje toga rečnika učenicima, jer nema pedagoških razloga za drukči postupak, a i inače: učenicima se mogu davati samo udžbenici odobreni od ministarstva. Lazo je Mamužić, postavši gradski načelnik, i hoteći to i ostati do svoje smrti, izneverio stvar bunjevačkog jezika u prva dva razreda osnovne škole. Njega g. Pekić pokušava da brani, ali u tom ne uspeva. Njemu na reč ne možemo verovati da je Lazo kao gradski načelnik „uvijek činio za svoje pleme sve što je mogao“. Na golu reč radije verujemo Neven-u, o kome je dobro rekao Agramer Tagblatt godine 1904. da ceo bunjevački pokret nije ništa drugo nego „Neven-ova partaja“. Sud g. Pekića o Lazi Mamužiću neće ostati sud istorije. Istorija će ga uporediti sa prethodnikom mu Ernestom Mukićem i s naslednikom mu Biro Karoljem. Što g. Pekić očevidno ne zna, i Ernest Mukić, kad je u martu 1869. oborio Luku Vojnića, Deakovca, oslanjao se na „našu narodno opozicionu partiju srbsko-bunjevačkog naroda“ (kako je Boško Vujić pisao Zastavi); Mukić kao nezavišnjak objavio je svoj program i bunjevački i mađarski, i u njemu, tako otvoreno zahtevao „da se izdovolje zaktevanja narodnosti“, da je čak i Miletićeva Zastava primila uveravanja Subotičkih Srba: „a da će Mukić naša narodna zahtevanja podpomoći, o tome se ni malo ne sumnjamo“. Što se obećanja tiče, u tome je Mamužić malo natkrilio Mukića, a što se tiče izvršenja, tu se ne sme Lazi Mamužiću upisati u zaslugu ako je u njegovo vreme više učinjeno. Kad je Mukić pobeđivao, ovako je izgledala situacija kod Bunjevaca u Subotici: „Pedeset hiljada — i nijednog borca kraj tolikih renegata“ (Zastava 1868., broj 103.); a kad je pobeđivao Lazo Mamužić, godine 1886., Boza je Šarčević pisao Močari Lajošu ipak povoljniji prikaz situacije: osim preosvićenog t. Ive Antunovića, velikog prepozita, i dvojice Mamužića, ne poznajem kaputliju, reverendaša ili odličnog čovika, koji bi smio plemensko osećanje prema bunjevačkom puku izjaviti“. Zato se po Pajo Kujundžić nije ni bojao da bi posle Laze Mamužića mogao doći za Bunjevce gori gradski načelnik: „Nama je danas svejedno, sidio ma ko na načelničkoj stolici, za Bunjevce slabiji položaj već ne mož biti. Jer dok smo mi živi, mora s nama računat pretelj i nepretelj, jer nas ne mož priselit ni u mesec ni u sunce“ (Neven 1895. str. 193.). Zato, i pored tog što g. Pekić tvrdi, kao da su Bunjevci rekli posle pada Laze Mamužića: „Lazar je bolji bio“, — istorija će imati da konstatuje napredak u borbi Bunjevaca za vreme Biro Karolja, pa ćemo i mi taj napredak malo dalje zabeležiti. Jednu tvrdnju Nevena moramo da primimo kao tačnu: „Stranka Antunović-Mamužićeva držala se osobnih interesa. Načela su joj više oružja nego cilj bila“. Što znači: ona je izabrala pop-Paju Kujundžića za katihetu gimnazije, pop-Iliju Kujundžića za katehetu osnovnih škola, Barišu Matkovića za župnika u Bajmaku, pa i g. Miju Mandića za učitelja u Subotici, ali bukvar i čitanku nije unela u osnovne škole. Mamužići su u bunjevačkom jeziku gledali dobro koteško sredstvo. Ago Mamužić nije bunjevački naučio od matere, koja je bila Mađarica, ni u kući, nego „na sokaku od dice“, dok je bunjevačko pisanje naučio otišav u „u Kalaču, u uredničtvo Vile, da od kanonika Antunovića, od Grgića, Modrušića i drugih uči jezik roda svoga“. Čak i o njemu, iako se on u ovom pogledu mnogo bolje držao nego Lazo, njemu naklonjena Danica (za 1903.) mora da prizna: „Ago Mamužić bunjevštinu i bunjevački jezik nije poštivao kao cilj, niti kao amanet naroda našega koji je u pameti svakako bezuvitne vrednosti. On je bunjevački jezik i bunjevštinu više za oružje smatrao kojim se dobro daje vojevati i na političnom polju“. Koliko je malo hrabrosti imao ovaj prvi naraštaj, najbolje se vidi iz slučaja koji kazuje g. Mijo Mandić: negde 1885. došao je u Suboticu Ilija Okrugić-Sremac, željan da vidi Veliko Prelo. Odseo je, razume se, kod Boška Vujića, a ovaj je o tome izvestio Mamužiće. Ovi se toliko uplašili da ih dolazak Okrugića, koga će Boško na Prelu pozdraviti, može kompromitovati, da nisu mirovali dok nisu izradili da Okrugić izostane sa Prela. On je noć proveo kod Boša i vratio se u Petrovaradin, i ne videvši Prelo. Prema Šarčeviću i Mamižićima, veliki napredak znače pop-Pajo Kujundžić i g. Mijo Mandić, koji, s Ivanom Antunovićem, znače tri najlepše figure, tri centralne ličnosti u buđenju toliko zapuštenog plemena Bunjevaca i Šokaca. Pop-Pajo osniva kalendar Danicu kao što Mandić osniva Neven, i do Rata ne napuštaju ta izdanja. Imućan od kuće, pop-Pajo zameni darežljivoga Antunovića, te novčano podržava obe edicije. I on je u gimnaziji bio pomađaren. To nam sam pripoveda u Neven-u (1892., str. 125.) u članku „Kako sam ja postao bunjevački pisac“, a još lepše to kazuje u Neven-u (1906., str. 22.) u članku „Svićanje“. U ovom članku kazuje kako su on, braća mu i sestre „u Subotici svršili pučke škole, svršili gimnaziju i nikad niko nam to nije kazao, kako se čita bunjevački. Nismo znali da li ima bunjevačkih knjiga, a išli smo već u V—VI razred gimnazije“ (školske godine 1874. bio je potonji pop-Nikola Kujundžić, pesnik preljskih i drugih bunjevačkih pesama, u VI, pop-Pajo u V, a pop-Ilija u VI razredu Subotičke gimnazije). Te godine njihov „dida nigdi u srpskom dućanu slušao Sibinjanin Janka od Aranja u Zmajevom privodu. Didi se strašno omili knjiga, naruči i za se jednu: ta imam ja đakova, oni će to meni čitati, ja to volim...“ U veče, „sidilo oko sviće nas četvero petero koje đakova koje đakunica“, a dida iskao da mu dragu knjigu čitaju na glas. Uzimali su je redom svi u ruke, ali niko ne znade čitati („Malo nismo znali, popravlja se pop-Pajo, malo nas je ponos u drugu stranu krenio: mi mađarski učimo!“) „i otisnemo Janka na kraj stola“. Kad, nešto kasnije, „ja kradom bacih pogled k peći na banak gdi nam dida sidio i čekao naše čitanje“, a didi teku suze. Mali Paja nije osetio da dida možda oplakuje jadnu bunjevštinu, nego zažali što su „uvridili starešinu“, te stade razmišljati kako da zagladi pogrešku. Tih dana, Farkaš Antal, koji je spomenute godine predavao svoj trojici Kujundžića-budilaca mađarski jezik, izreče u razredu maloga Paje, u madžarskoj svojoj oholosti i neobaveštenosti, kako „paorski bunjevački jezik nema više od 300 reči“. To je bio udar koji probudi u Paji Kujundžiću iskru nacionalne svesti. Zar da moji roditelji, kod kojih Mađari služe kao najamnici, niže stoje u kulturi? — morao se pitati mladi Pajo. «Izdam tajnu braći svojoj, pa pođemo zajednički biližiti naše riči», stanu didi čitati Sibinjanin (možda Kukorica) Janka i dida im nabavi i Antunovićeva Odmetnik-a, pa pređu na Preradovića i Zmaja, i nađu u svojim beleškama hiljadu bunjevačkih reči. Taj mladić koji je tako pravilno reagovao na uvredljivu reč svoga profesora, postao je 1885. godine katihetom iste gimnazije, i sad se on starao da bunjevački učenici nauče čitati bunjevačke i hrvatske knjige, upisivao ih za članove Društva sv. Jeronima i postao je najhrabriji branilac bunjevštine. Ali, prilike su i za vlade Laze Mamužića bile tako bedne, da je i ovaj neustrašljivi branilac bunjevštine morao da pristaje na kompromis, da piše u mađarske novine i da prividno prima mađarizovanje Bunjevaca, samo da ište sporiji tempo i blaže metode, obećavajući sigurniji uspeh. „Bunjevci grada Subotice uvek su znali svoju dužnost. Pa iako su odista poštovali svoj jezik, iako su u svojoj crkvi bunjevački slavili Boga, iako su u školi učili bunjevački bukvar, iako im je domaći pa i javan razgovor bio bunjevački; ipak su težili za mađarstvom. Na putu mađarizovanja napredovali su najodlučnijim korakom; tek od nekih 20—30 godina otpočela je u ovoj oblasti neka zabuna. „I šta ju je prouzrokovalo? Možda apostoli bunjevštine? „Ne! Nepromišljena politika, koja je htela u ovoj metamorfozi da vidi čudesa. Jeste, progonstvo vršeno pod plaštem mađarizovanja, omelo je kod nas mađarizaciju. Nasilno mađarizovanje je izgledalo kao nasrtaj i izazvalo je otpor“ (Szabadkai Kozlony 1890. broj 8.). Tako pitom se on pokazivao, strahujući za uspeh svoje stvari a ne za sebe. Povede li se samo reč o njegovoj ličnosti, on se odmah ispravi kao proštac. Gpdome 1898. pokuša vel. župan da ga preko nadbiskupa u Kalači ukloni iz Subotice. Nadbiskup pristade: daće mu župu; biće uklonjen promocijom. Ali pop-Pajo odgovori da „ne može dopustiti da se šnjime veliki župan i liberalni saborski poslanici loptaju“. Zato izjavi da „Bogojevo uime kaštige i na želju i zapovid svitovnu ne prima“ (Neven 1898. str. 123.). „Možete me progoniti i možete mi uzeti zvaniju, ali ja ostajem u Subotici“ (Neven 1899. str. 27.). G. Mijo Mandić je bio velik na drugi način. Siromašno seljače, i školovan Antunovićem, on će kao siromašan učitelj u rodnom selu, u Kaćmaru, pokrenuti Neven, časopis koji neće prestati pre 1. avgusta 1914., i koji je najbogatija riznica podataka o buđenju i borbi Bunjevaca i Šokaca. I siromašni ovaj učitelj ima hrabrost ne manju od imućnoga pop-Paje. Prva reč u njegovu listu jeste narod, a tek druga domovina. I sa gvozdenom konzekvencijom, dokle god misli da mora i đavolu paliti sveću, uvek na prvo mesto stavlja rodoljublje, a tek na drugo domoljublje. Neumorno citira on zakon koji u Ugarskoj propisuje maternji jezik za osnovne škole, i kontroliše: u kom se bunjevačko-šokačkom selu izvršuje zakon, a u kome ne. Nepokolebljivo stoji na stanovištu narodnog jedinstva, ne praveći nikakve razlike između Srba i Hrvata. „Tko je rad da lipotu našega jezika kolik tolik upozna i sebe u bunjevačkom (jugoslovenskom) jeziku izvedžba“, neka čita Antunovića, Kačića, narodne pesme, Branka Radičevića. A ne boji se on ni toga da u njegovu listu dođu do izraza raspoloženja panslavizma. Godine 1887. štampa on ovake stihove Blaža Modrišića: Od Crnog do Sinjeg Mora Junak Marko s devet Jugovića Preko vodah, rudonosnih gora Nevehlu ti nude kitu cvića U kolo se umno šnjimi hvati I cjelovom bratskim s bratom brati ...Kidaj lance s rukuh roda moga, Da ga više ne vidim sapeta Za ime vječnog slavenskoga Boga! I najsitnijim beleškama daje on ton svome časopisu. Godine 1900. (Neven str. 77.) upotrebi on priliku da odmetniku rekne kakvu je glupost učinio. Tada se govorilo da će posle Kučere upravnik Bosne postati baron Stipan Vojnić. Neven to ne veruje „jer svitli i plemeniti gospodin barun nezna bunjevački, a brez toga teško je upravljati Bosnom“. On i pop-Pajo spasavaju Hrvatsku velike sramote. Iz Beča se preporuči, godine 1893., u Rim za nadbiskupa Zagrebačkog Mayer Bela, pomađaren Nemac iz Sombora, koji je znao „i ništo srpski“ (Neven 1893. str. 178.). Njih dvojica, posredovanjem saradnika Neven-ova, isusovca Petra Pančića (r. 28. juna 1853. u Čavolju, + 1906.), jave u Rim kako je Kaločki kanonik Mayer Bela, kad mu je ponuđeno da kupi bunjevački kalendar, izjavio „da bi dao koji novčić na bunjevačku knjigu, kad bi znao da bi s otim sve Bunjevce i Šokce satiro u Dunav“ (Neven 1897. str. 181.) — i Majer je od Rima odbačen. Kako je bunjevački pokret napredovao, njemu su sve više rasla krila. Dokle godine 1883., praveći bilans trogodišnjega svog rada, mora da prizna „da se je bunjevačka inteligencija sasvim izneverila narodu svomu“, dotle godine 1894. već objavljuje kako nema opasnosti da bi se ispunila želja političara koji su proricali da kroz 25 ili najviše sto godina neće biti Bunjevaca i Šokaca, svi će biti Mađari. „Tome je odzvonilo. „Danas kad već na hiljade kolaju bunjevački spisi, knjige i novine u narodu, danas je već sanjarija misliti na to da se zaboravi bunjevački jezik. Danas Bunjevci imaju svoj društveni život, svoje kalendare, svoje molitvene knjige, svoje novine, što više i neposrednije služi jezik, nego da bi se tu moglo osititi naprezanje neukih političara“ („Neven“ 1894. str. 85.). A tri godine kasnije, on već izjavljuje da ga je u radu uvek rukovodila samo „pravednost i rodoljublje; domoljublje je odbačeno. „Neven“ čak i obrazlaže to skretanje svoje u čistonarodne vode: „To je, dakako, istina da je bunjevština radi politike zanemarila „hrvacko“ i „srpsko“ ime, da bi s otim očitiji znak dala svojoj privrženosti uz mađarsku državnu misao; da bi tako osigurala sebi slobodu u narodnosnom životu. Ali se bunjevština teško privarila, jer mađarska politika danas nije zadovoljna sa mađarskim osećajem, već traži da se mi odreknemo i jezika svog, ili bar u javu da ga nipošto ne smimo izneti. Tako danas 45.000 Bunjevaca u Subotici nema čitanke svoje niti se smi uz svoju pismu i svirku javno veseliti. I tim se narod prisiljava da traži — slučajno — pomoć srodnih naroda, da ispovida rodstvo sa Hrvatima i Srbima“ („Neven“ 1897. str. 167.). Ako ovu izjavu uporedimo s izjavama prve Pučke Kasine, s programom Boze Šarčevića, napredak jako pada u oči. I Pučka Kasina sada drukče govori. I kad je Nemzeti Kaszino 1898. godine pozvala Pučku Kasinu da zajednički proslave 15. mart, dan mađarske revolucije, Pučka je bunjevačkim dopisom odbila poziv (sa 12 protiv 2 glasa). Još je poručila Mađarima preko „Nevena“: „Dok se vi, gospodo i braćo, tako nepreteljski ponašate naprama svemu što je bunjevačko, dotle ne možemo se zajedno veseliti! Izvolite, veselite se vi sami... pustite nas da ostanemo na miru u svome domu (1898. str. 57). „Subotičke Novine“, pak, g. Mladena Karanovića komentarisale su tu odluku Pučke stihovima: Ah teško je umriti Kad ništa ne boli, Još teže je ljubiti Što srce ne voli „Jest, dodale su one, ne volimo niti ćemo ikada voliti da Mađari budemo, jer nas majka nije rodila Mađarima“. Je li ovo vrhunac bunjevačkog samopouzdanja, njihove hrabrosti u borbi? Nije. Pop-Pajo i g. Mijo Mandić dočekali su smenu s kojom će raditi sve do Rata: došlo je Kolo Mladeži. Kolo Mladeži nema onako jakih ideologa, ni onako izrađenih ličnosti kakvi su pop-Pajo i g. Mandić, ali po borbenosti i po tonu kojim govore i rade, ono znači napredak. Poučno je, u ovom pogledu, uporediti ih sa Mamužićima, pa da se vidi napredak Bunjevaca u svesti i samopouzdanju. Sličnost je u tome što su i u Kolu Mladeži pretežno advokati: prvi predsednik Kola, D-r Stipan Matijević, drugi predsednik Ivan Budimčević, treći D-r Josip Vojnić-Hajduk. Razlika je mnogo važnija. Treba se samo časom zaustaviti kod prvoga javnoga istupa nove ove bunjevačke inteligencije koji je g. Pekić, svojoj tendenciji za ljubav, prećutao, iako je to jedna od najlepših pojava iz prošlosti jugoslovenske Subotice. 12. aprila 1896. priređuje Subotička Bunjevačka Omladina, uz sudelovanje Srpskog Pevačkog Društva u Subotici, Veliko Kolo, kao neki pandan Velikom Prelu. Kolo znači napredak prema Prelu, ukoliko se na Kolu drži govor, a to se, koliko je nama poznato, na Prelu nije činilo. „Neven“ je, doduše, želeo, pa za Veliko Prelo 1887. godine i obećavao da će „jedan od prvaka naših i pridavanje držati na našem Prelu“, ali od toga kao da nije ništa bilo. Kolo pak otvaraju tamburaši a odmah zatim istupa D-r Stipe Matijević govorom koji svršava: „Živeo srpsko-bunjevački narod!“ Zatim Srbi pevaju Mokranjca, a onda dolazi još jedna novina koju „Subotička Danica“ za 1897. ovako registruje: „Učena mladež bunjevačka prvi put je stupila u javnost i oslovila rod svoj bunjevački... Prvi put stupa Bunjevka javno na pozorište da rekne: „Iza tebe, Bože mili, Jedino rod volim.“ To jest, Lozika Prćićeva je ovom prilikom prvi put javno bunjevački krasnoslobila pesmu franjevca Mladena Barbarića Rodu. „Neven“ (1896. str. 91.) dodaje ovom još jedno prvi put: „Prvi put diluju zajedno javno Srbi i Bunjevci pod svojim imenima... Vičita bila sloga brackoga naroda!“ U aprilu, dakle, još „učena mladež bunjevačka“ uzima ona iste godine naziv Kolo Mladeži i podnosi Senatu Subotice, radi podastiranja ministarstvu, molbu za potvrdu statuta in fracto: mađarski i bunjevački. Po 3. §-u statuta članom može postati svako ko govori bunjevački, hrvatski ili srpski. I već te godine 1896., prilikom izbora za državni sabor, vode se pregovori o osnivanju bunjevačke narodnosne stranke koja će „braniti naš materinski jezik u crkvi, u škuli, u sudu i upravi.“ Narod moli svoje mlade rodoljube iz Kola Mladeži „da prime u ruku zastavu Bunjevštine, koja ako i ne bi pobedila, bar bi pokazala da nas ima Bunjevaca“ („Neven“ 1896. str. 169.). U isto vreme još nesvršeni medicinar, Franje Sudarević, predvodi vernike sv. Roka u borbi protivu „protuzakonitih natpisa na molovanim prozorima“ (bili su mađarski natpisi). Odista se Lazo Mamužić našao u čudu s ovim naraštajem koji tako odlučno istupa. Otpočeo je borbu protiv Kola, koju je vodio raznim metodama. Statute nije podastro na potvrdu, budući da za priređivanje zabave ne treba organizacija, a već drugo Veliko Kolo je zabranio po svom vel. kapetanu, „jer u programu ne bijaše uvršteno i mađarskih govora ili pisama“ („Neven“ 1897. str. 84.) A mađarskoj javnosti ih tuži kako su odgovorili kapetanu Salaiju „da se neće sramotiti s mađarskom riči“ („Neven“ 1897. str. 157.). Sledećih, pak, godina, on ih bira u gradsko predstavništvo i daje im službe, tako da se mađarske novine u Subotici pitaju „Ima li još koga u Kolu Mladeži, a da nije zvanije dobio?“ Ni ovako ih nije ukrotio. G. Pekić tvrdi, doduše, kako je ministarstvo 20. novembra 1900. god. doista ukinulo Kolo Mladeži, te Hrvatima u Subotici preosta samo Pučka Kasina, ali je to netačno, kao što je netačan malne svaki podatak g. Pekića. Kako je postojalo Kolo Mladeži godine 1896., tako postoji ono 1901. i od 1903.—1912. U sve te godine priređuje bunjevačka omladina, ili bunjevački sveučilištari, ili najzad omladina Pučke Kasine, letnje zabave, koje su isto što je bilo i Veliko kolo, i na koje dolaze i braća Srbi u velikom broju, (Neven 1911. str. 53. čak tvrdi da je na letnjoj zabavi bunjevačke omladine bilo „više Srpkinja gospođica nego Bunjevaka“) a na kojima se igra seljančica i radikalka. Ipak, napredovanje u hrabrosti Bunjevaca je Kolo dokazalo svojim činom od 1. oktobra 1900. Tim danom je devet Bunjevaca, većinom članova ovog Kola, datiralo svoju tužbu, poslatu na bunjevačkom, najpre, a tek na drugome mestu na mađarskom jeziku, Ministru prosvete (g. Pekić tvrdi da su je podneli samo putem Neven-a, što je, i opet, netačno). Evo na što se tuže: „Dicu nam u školama čak i tilesno gone, zato što oni na bunjevački izgovaraju, što jim rič nije čista mađarska...“ I, valjda prvi put u istoriji bunjevačkog odupiranja mađarizaciji, ovi prete ministru: „Jer koliko nama nanešene uvride ne bi našle zadovoljštine, mi bi primorani bili otkriti ji prid obrazovanim svitom“. Zadržasmo se malo duže kod ove četvrte primedbe, jer je smatramo za najvažniju, i jer je to poslednja opšta primedba na knjigu g. Pekića. A sad ćemo navesti nekoliko slučajeva u kojima g. Pekić događaje kazuje neverno, ili ih prećutkuje, jer ne govore u prilog hrvatskoj tendenciji njegove knjige. Jedan takav slučaj jeste pitanje iseljenja i povratka Srba u Suboticu. Taj slučaj g. Pekić ne radi kao istoričar: ne tumači nam zašto su Subotički Bunjevci došli u sukobi sa ovdašnjim Srbima, nego ga radi kao sudija: on traži čija je krivica što je do sukoba došlo i što tako dovršen. Koliko je pritom objektivan sudija, odmah će se videti. G. Pekić kazuje ovaj slučaj po Ivanjiju. Možda je to dobro, jer je Ivanji imao u rukama mnoge spise kojih danas u arhivi Subotice nema. Ali g. Pekić nije razgledao ni ono što ima ta arhiva, a ipak raspravlja pitanje krivice na osnovu kazivanja nekadanjeg pijariste Ivanovski-Ivanjija, koji govori o neispravnim ustima rackih sveštenika. Zašto Subotički Bunjevci nisu želeli da ostanu graničari, to jasno kaže zapisnik kameralne varoši Sent-Marije od 31. jula 1743. Subotica je sa još četrnaest šanaca pripadala potiskoj granici (Sombor, Martonoš, Kanjiža, Senta, Ostrovo ili Ada, Mohol, Petrovoselo, Feudvar ili Bačko Gradište, Bečej, Sentomaš, Čurug, Žabalj, Segedin-Reske i Brestovac), i u kojoj su Srbi imali taku većinu, da je nazivana „racka milicija“. „I pošto cela Potiska Krajina sastoji većinom, kaže spomenuti zapisnik, od ljudi grčke crkve, isto tako graničara, to su našu katoličku manjinu pod raznim izlikama progonili, slabili i uništavali, tako da su u poslednje vreme, t. j. godine 1741. čak naumili da, popisavši najpre naš grad, podele ga na dva dela, te da u jedan odvojeni deo uvedu čoveka grčke crkve, oberkapetana napred spomenute Potiske Krajine, te da mu odrede sedište i vlast“.Ast cum totum Confinium Tybiscanum e Graeci Ritus hominibus, aeque militaribus, plerumque constans, nos exiguos catholicos variis sub praetextibus persequendo mortificaverit et labefactaverit, ita ut postreme, scilicet Prevedeno na današnji jezik, to znači da se Bunjevci nisu dobro osećali kao manjina u srpskoj miliciji. Kako je ta milicija zakonom već bila ukinuta, izrade oni pomoću Segedinskog Mađara Nikole Karasa i pomoću proslavljenog mađarizatora, nadbiskupa Patačića, izuzeće Subotice iz granice. Ali to nisu učinili kao Bunjevci u Somboru, ili kao Nemci u Novom Sadu, u sporazumu sa Srbima, nego noću i krišom, te izradiše privilegiju za čisto katolički Magistrat (Magistratum romano-catholicum dumtaxat), i pravo da ubuduće primaju samo katoličke doseljenike. Ako su hteli da ostanu u Subotici, Srbi su trebali pristati na ulogu građana drugoga reda. Čim je 29. jula 1743. pročitana privilegija u srpskohrvatskom prevodu, Srbi su izrazili svoje negodovanje (co-incolis nostris Graeci Ritus non consentientibus et contradicentibus). „Hrvati pokušaju da dođe do sporazuma, ali bez uspjeha“, kaže g. Pekić. On voli tako da piše u opštim izrazima, i mi moramo da se domišljamo na kakav pokušaj misli on pritom. Možda na to što su Bunjevci 2. avgusta 1743. izabrali samo 42 člana za Izbrano Obštestvo, a za t. zv. Seksagentavirat, ostavivši 18 mesta za Srbe. Tih osamnaest Srba imali bi pravo da biraju sebi Magistrat između Bunjevaca, a to nije ozbiljan pokušaj za sporazum. Ozbiljniji je bio pokušaj Srba, o kome govori protokol Subotičkog Magistrata. 6. februara 1747., pozvani nedelju dana kasnije, ponajviše se Srbi u četama, zajedno sa svojim oficirima, i od njih je zaiskano da se poslednji put i konačno izjasne: da li hoće da ostanu u provincijalu, ili će preći u graničarske šančeve, u kom slučaju će se njihova mesta popuniti Mađarima; tako opomenuti, odgovorili su: ako se trojica od njihovih ne prime u Senat, svi će iseliti. Na taj odgovor im je rečeno da po glasu privilegije u Senat može biti pušten samo rimokatolik, pa je odlučeno: ko se danas ne da upisati (valjda za građanina), da u buduće neće ni biti primljen (nisi tres ex parte eorum admissi fuerint, omnes discedent). Ovaj prikaz, sastavljen iz samih citata arhivskih spisa, treba uporediti s kazivanjem g. Pekića (str. 93—94.), da se vidi koliko je g. Pekić sposoban za „savjesno i nepristrasno prikazivanje stvari“ (str. 309.). Na str. 175. kazuje g. Pekić, po „Nevenu“ (ali „Neven“ ne spominje) kako je Temišvarska Dreptatea svetovala Bunjevce i Šokce, ali kazuje netačno. Mi ćemo ovde, radi poređenja, dati tekst toga saveta kako na je sačuvan u „Nevenu“ od 1. novembra 1896.: „ako vam je jezik jedan te isti — kao što jeste — a vi ne gledajte u razliku vere, niti u geografični položaj, nego prionite što većma i podajte se na čitanje hrvackih ili srpskih knjigah i novinah. Jedino to vas može spasti.“ G. Pekić je falzifikovao taj savet. Zacelo, opet hrvatskoj tendenciji ove knjige za ljubav, u njoj dosta rđavo prolazi prvi bunjevački novinar Subotice, i jedan od prvih bunjevačkih novinara uopšte, Kalor Milodanović. Ne dobivši mesta među Antunovićevim učenicima (a bio je to, po tvrđenju biografa mu, D-ra Dušana Petrovića, jer je radio u Kalači na Antunovićevim Novinama i na njegovoj Vili, „i u ime toga od rodoljubivog Antunovića primao potpuno prepitanje i novčanu nagradu“), ni među prosvetno-nacionalnim radnicima, iako je i to bio u punoj meri; njegovim novinama i njegovu prelasku u Srbiju date su, suho i zlovoljno, četiri kratke rečenice (str. 160. i 294.). Što je najgore, g. Pekić ne pravi nikakve razlike između „Misečne Kronike“ i „Subotičkoga Glasnika“. U Subotici, doduše, ne može se doći ni do jednih Milodanovićevih novina, ali je g. Pekić mogao iz „Nevena“ (1886. str. 130.) doznati da „Misečna Kronika nije bila ništo drugo već puko oruđe za kortešaciju tadašnje Deakovske stranke“; iz „Uspomena na Kalora Dragutina Milodanovića“ (napisao Dr. Dušan Petrović str. 16.) mogao je doznati da su „Misečnu Kroniku“ pokrenuli prvaci tadašnje vladine stranke, da bi dobili uticaja na Bunjevce, znajući da samo pomoću njihovih glasova mogu oboriti Ivana mukića i stranku mu; a među tim prvacima je bilo „i takovih, koji su bili protivnici svega onog što je bunjevačko ili srpsko“, najzad, mogao je odande doznati (str. 14.) „da je taj list imao skoro isključivo misnog značaja i vridnosti“ i da je bio većinom šaljive sadržine, pa za „Subotički Glasnik“ odgoditi komplimenat da je „znatno doprineo ostvarenju Antunovićevih ideja u bunjevačkoj metropoli“. Jer o „Glasniku“ doznajemo da je zasnovan „nastojanjem nekih vridnih rodoljuba“ („Neven“ 1886.), i da „bijaše prvi odlučni borac za bunjevački jezik u općini, školi i crkvi“ (D-r Petrović). U mađarskim novinama Subotice nađosmo jedan poduži citat iz Milodanovićeva „Glasnika“, u kom nam naročito pada u oči žestok napadaj na bunjevačke renegate. „Pa gde i možemo mi tražiti pomoći za prosvećivanje našeg naroda, nego kod Hrvata i Srba?“ — pita on pomađarenu bunjevačku gospodu. — Valjda kod Mađara? Ne možemo je tražiti ni kod vas, ni kod Mađara. Prvo, zato što je između nas i vas, pomađarena bunjevačka gospodo, velika razlika u načelima. Drugo, zato što vi niste ni u stanju nekoga prosvetiti. Vi niste u stanju drugoga prosvetiti, jer ko hoće drugoga da uči i prosvećuje, mora imati nacionalan karakter, a toga vi nemate. Vi ste uškopljenici nacije. Od mađarske pak braće ne možemo želeti da prosvećuju naš narod; delom zato, što bi za ovo bila potrebna velikodušnost, a delom zato što velika većina mađarskog naroda stoji na vrlo niskom stupnju prosvete, pa ne stižu da prosvećuju druge narode. „Nama dakle ništa drugo ne preostaje nego da se obratimo Hrvatima i Srbima i da tražimo njihovo bratstvo, jer jedino od njihove saradnje i pomoći zavisi naš i našega bratstva spas“ (prevod s mađarskog prevoda iz Szabadkai Közlöny 1876. broj 22.). Milodanović se isprsio ispred Bunjevaca da u svoje grudi primi sve strele, namenjene jugoslovenstvu Bunjevaca; on je primio na sebe naziv „moskovite“ i „panslaviste“, „proroka umišljene Jugoslavije“ (a képzelt dészlávia profétája), i primio je na sebe njegov list i njega samoga, 4. juna 1876., isključuju iz „Nacionalne Kasine“ u kojoj su bili toliki Bunjevci i Srbi. I, što je više svega, svoje uverenje je potvrdio sudbinom svojom: stupio je među dobrovoljce u Srpsko-turskom ratu, i time presekao svaku mogućnost da se vrati u svoj zavičaj. Jer, treba znati šta su radili ti njegovi protivnici, dok se on borio u oba Srpsko-turska rata. Ta pomađarena bunjevačka gospoda su, krajem aprila i početkom maja 1877., dočekivali i slavili „svoje saplemenike“, turske softe u Pešti i Segedinu, ili su, 5. augusta 1877., pod predsedništvom advokata Pere Skenderovića, držali u Subotici javan zbor na kome su, po predlogu svog poslanika, Ernesta Mukića, protestovali protiv ruskih zverstava nad bratskim turskim narodom; protestovali protiv ruskih pokušaja da poremete evropsku ravnotežu, što bi bilo fatalno i za evropsku civilizaciju. Najzad, priređivali su zabavu 30. novembra 1876. i prilagali za turske ranjenike, — a među prilagačima se isticali Vojnići, Milodanovići, Evetovići i Rukavine, — i banketovali u slavu turskih pobeda, iluminirajući grad i šaljući pozdravne telegrame Osman-paši, i zamerajući Srbima što se desolidarišu sa njima. Nekoliko godina kasnije, 1883., 3. maja, u dvorani magistrata drže oni konferenciju u pitanju kolonizovanja Čangova, Mađara iz Bukovine, i novine su pisale da će u Subotici naći skloništa i zanimanja oko 200 porodica „naše braće Čangova“. Eto, protiv čega je delom ustao Kalor Milodanović, i protiv čega se perom borio preko tri godine. Što je on u Beogradu prešao u pravoslavlje, to ne može umanjiti njegove zasluge stečene u Subotici. U istoriji Bunjevaca kako je mi zamišljamo, gde bi se govorilo o mađarizaciji i demađarizaciji njihovoj, našli bi svoje mesto i skromni ali zaslužni radnici iz redova Srba, kakvi su bili: Boško Vujić, Dušan Petrović i Mladen Karanović. Jedan od prvih radnika na bunjevačkoj knjizi, Boško Vujić, već 1866. po drugi put štampa stihove Grgura Peštalića, i u predgovoru govori o svom bunjevačkom rodu, kao da je i sam Bunjevac; godine 1869. on je saradnik „Bunjevačkog i šokačkog kalendara za 1870.“, a 1884. piše Bajskom „Nevenu“ dopise iz Subotice u kojima opet istupa kao Bunjevac (Mi Bunjevci...) Po tvrđenju g. Mije Mandića, imao je „Neven“ 1884. u Subotici tri pretplatnika: Pučku Kasinu, Barišu Matkovića i Boška Vujića. Zato valjda Blaž Modrošić godine 1897., kad poziva Bunjevce da u Subotici osnuju Bunjevačku Čitaonicu, oslovljava Mandiće, Skenderoviće, Matkoviće, Šarčeviće, Vujiće“, i ne znajući, može biti, da je Boško Vujić Srbin. Bez sumnje, ne može da zamisli dobru bunjevačku akciju bez čika-Boška. Bio je on glavni pomagač i dobrotvor Milodanoviću kao uredniku „Subotičkog Glasnika”; (Antunović mu je svoje Novine adresirao kao sauredniku „Subotičkoga Glasnika”) kao što će biti jedan od glavnih stupova „Subotičkim Novinama” g. Karanovića. Naročito, ako poslušamo što su o njemu pisale nama protivne mađarske novine, „činio je on već decenijama centar slavizma u Subotici, što je lako mogao biti kao bivši vlasnik pošte i imućan čovek bez porodice” (Szabadkai Hirlap 1891. broj 5.). Bio je „najstariji, i sad silno agilan rusofilski matador... On je možda s materinim mlekom usisao u sebe protivmađarska, slovenska i rusofilska osećanja, i nikad ih nije porekao, nego im je kroz decenije sve do dana današnjeg, bio apostol u Subotici i okoloni”. Jer on ima neverojatnu hrabrost: spomenute mađarske novine tvrde da je godine 1896. francuskim telegramom pozdravio protivmađarski zbor u Parizu; a 11. avgusta na kongresu nemađarskih narodnosti u Pešti zahvaljuje on predsednicima na njihovu trudu i sa živio pozdravlja 21 tačku programa. I takav je sve do žalosne svoje smrti 28. novembra 1899. D-r Dušan Petrović već kao pravnik sarađuje na „Nevenu” (v. „Neven” 1889. str. 80.). Godine 1891. odlučuje se on da pokrene za Bunjevce nedeljne novine, i mađarske novine ga unapred napadaju kao panslavistu, jer slute da on time hoće da smeta mađarizovanju Bunjevaca. Usled toga, on mora da osniva vlastitu štampariju, („Neven”, 1913. broj 16., kaže za njega: „u pomoć naše knjige je osnovo štampariju”) posle čega opet Budapesti Hirlap grmi o srpskoj propagandi među Bunjevcima. I kad početkom 1893. pođu „Subotičke Novine”, protiv advokata-vlasnika štamparije se povede disciplinarna istraga, jer se bavi inkompatibilnim poslom. Tim radosnije pozdravi „Novine” „Subotička Danica” za 1896.: „Nevenu” i „Danici” kao starijem bratu i sestri se pridružila nova sele i mlađa pod imenom „Sub. Novine”. I ovo troje danas zastupa i čini bunjevačko novinstvo... ” Ove novine bi zaslužile više nego jednu rečenicu u istoriji Bunjevaca, sve da nisu ništa drugo objavile sem ovoga poziva: − Je li već rodila Bunjevačka Nana deliju-junaka koji će prvi u varoškoj skupštini prozboriti našim krasnim bunjevačkim jezikom, koji ne zaostaje lipotom ni jednom drugom jeziku na svitu. (1897. broj 8.). Osnivanje štamparije i „Novina” ne znači jedinu akciju D-ra Dušana Petrovića u korist Bunjevaca. Kad je Školski Odbor u Subotici na Sv. Savu 1896. odbacio predlog pop-Paje Kujundžića o bunjevačkom nastavnom jeziku za bunjevačke učenike osnovnih škola Dušan Petrović nije bio u Subotici, ni u sednici Školskog Odbora. Ali je, saznavši zaključak Odbora, apelirao na Upravni Odbor pa, čini nam se, i na ministarstvo; znači, bio jedan od trojice branilaca bunjevštine u osnovnoj školi. Kad nije g. Pekić mogao, mi ćemo dati g. Mladenu Karanoviću ono mesto koje mu pripada u istoriji Bunjevštine. U odbrani ove, njegova se hrabrost nije bojala ni sramote ni sudskoga progona. Kad je 1897. dovršena električna centrala u Subotici, i poduzetnik Lindheim iz Germanije priredio svečano otvaranje, ređale su se naizmence nemačke i mađarske zdravice. G. Karanović, „naš vrli rodoljub” („Danica” za 1898), bio je taj momak koji je ustao da pred Germancem pokaže da je Subotica bunjevački i srpski grad. Mađari su mu, doduše, sprečili bunjevačku zdravicu, ali „na to do 100 Bunjevaca ostavi dvoranu banketa” Godine 1896. izlazi g. Karanović pred sud kao urednik „Subotičkih Novina”, ide bez advokata i, po „Nevenu”, daje pred sudom ove smele odgovore: Sudac. Zašto vi kao Srbin uređivate bunjevačke novine? Urednik. Zato jer mi na srcu leži napridak bunjevačko-šokačkoga naroda, i jerbo se mora kogod i za taj puk starati. Sudac. Zašto vi želite da se bunjevački jezik uvede u škole? Urednik. Zato jer zakon zapovida da se dica materinskim jezikom poučavaju, i t. sl. Pored toga, i g. Karanović zasluge ima u tome što je pop Pajo Kujundžić, kad su Bunjevci Laze Mamužića odbili njegov predlog o uvođenju bunjevačkog jezika i udžbenika u osnovne škole, mogao sebe i svoje bolje Bunjevce ovako da teši: Bunjevac ima svoj jezik, svoje običaje, svetkovine, zabave, pisme, pripovidke; ima svoja glasila: Neven, Subotičke Novine, Danicu! ima svoje društvene sastanke: Divane, Kola, Pučku Kasinu; čisto bunjevačko Pokopno Društvo, tamburaško kolo, veliko prelo, veliko kolo; najnovije, ima već i svoju svisnu inteligenciju, učenu mladež, koja se već ne stidi imena svoga, jezika svoga. U ovima činjenicama nalazimo mi jamstvo za to da nam narod živi, zato se mi potpuno nadamo uskrsnuću, i to skorom uskrsnuću” („Neven” 1896; str. 50.). Da pokažemo šta je za Bunjevce značio podvig g. Mladena Karanovića, navešćemo šta je „Neven” (1898. str. 108) pisao kad je g. Karanović morao da napusti uređivanje „Subotičkih Novina”: „Doista žalosno je što nemamo sada u Subotici čovika, koji bi g. Karanovića u urednikovanju zaminiti mogao i smio. Jer danas je tako da se uredničtva samo onaj rodoljub može primiti, koji je za prosvitu i boljitak naroda svoga pripravan na svašto: na zatvor, na preziranje, na mržnju, na progonstvo i na gubitak svoje zvanije. A to nije šala, sebe i svoju sudbinu žrtvovati za narod...” I drugom prilikom, kada dnevnik pučke stranke očekuje od bunjevačkih svećenika da neće buditi narodnu svest Bunjevaca, Neven (1899. str. 63.) odgovara: „Ako neće popovi ono će drugi doć u pomoć narodu, kao što je već i piso jedan Srbin Bunjevcima novinu.” Kao istorik, g. Pekić treba da zna da je g. Karanović, na molbu četiri popa Kujundžića, napustio i svoju svršenu bogosloviju i svoja maštanja o studiranju prava u Parizu, te dobar deo svog imanja uložio u štampariju Dušana Petrovića, u srpsko-bunjevačku banku i u Subotičke Novine. Ako danas Bunjevac postane Hrvat, nije time zbacio sa sebe obaveze koje su na sebe primili jučeranji Bunjevci. Tom tendencijom moramo tumačiti i činjenicu što se u ovoj knjizi za Bunjevce tvrdi (str. 268.) kako su u prošlosti imali samo jedan novčani zavod, Zemljodilsku Štedionicu D. D. Zacelo, g. Pekić neće da zna za Pučku Gazdačku Banku zato što su je Bunjevci osnovali u zajednici sa Srbima. Pošto se pak Zemljodilska Štedionica, tako reći, izrojila iz Pučke Gazdačke Banke, dužan bi bio istoričar obazreti se i na maticu, kojoj su na čelu stajali: Miško Prćić, Ico Malagurski, Boško Vujić, Đura i Samko Manojlovići, pop-Pajo Kujundžić, Mijo Mandić, Ago Mamužić i Staniša Neorčić. Kratka istorija Pučke Gazdačke jeste ovo: počela je raditi 20. januara 1892. kao „skoro čisto bunjevački zavod”, pa je „Neven” (1892. str. 32) „vruće priporučuje, osobito Bunjevcima i Šokcima”. To je bio jedini novčani zavod Subotice na čijim deonicama je imao mesta i bunjevački jezik, koji je svoje godišnje izveštaje štampao i bunjevački, a „Neven” se tešio i time što „na vrati banke sjaje zlatnim slovim: Ulaz”. Godišnje Skupštine otvara Miško Prćić, mađarski, doduše, ali mu Boško Vujić govor tumači bunjevački. Tajnik čita mađarski godišnji izveštaj, ali, na predlog Staniše Neorčića, odmah potom pročita Ago Mamužić i bunjevački izveštaj. G. Mijo Mandić bunjevački predlaže da se Upravi zapisnički izreče zahvalnost zato što izveštaj štampa i bunjevački. Tako je Banka izgledala izgledala još 1896. Ali se malo-pomalo u nju uvukli „drugi elementi”, i na desetoj glavnoj skupštini, 9. februara 1902., Jevrejin Vajs protestuje: „on nije dužan trpiti bunjevačku, srpsku rič” („Neven” 1902. str. 43.). „Neven” već postavlja pitanje: ili — ili; ili će ostati bunjevačka, srpska, ili je treba prepustiti čivutskom uplivu. I već na jedanaestoj glavnoj skupštini, godine 1903., bunjevačko-srpska manjina odbija od sebe odgovornost za izdavanje novih deonica, te iz uprave istupaju: dida Lazo Stipić, Ico Malagurski, Sava Međanski, pop-Pajo i Marko Dulić. Ova nezadovoljna manjina iz Banke osniva Zemljodilsku Štedionicu iste godine, i ova već 1904. otpočinje svoj rad. Nešto opravdanije izgleda ovo prećutkivanje srpsko-bunjevačke saradnje. Na str. 186. obaveštava g. Pekić o preskoj parnici Mandićeva „Nevena” pred porotom u Segedinu, u kojoj je Pajo Bačić, primivši na sebe odgovornost za članak g. Mije Mandića, „Narodnosno pitanje u državnom saboru” („Neven” 1902., str. 34—39), osuđen na šest meseci državnog zatvora i 200 kruna globe. Tu je g. Pekić prećutao da znatno veću polovinu inkriminisanoga članka čini govor srpskog narodnog poslanika, Ljubomira Pavlovića, izrečen u ugarskom parlamentu. Rekosmo da ovo prećutkivanje izgleda opravdanije, jer se to saopštavanje govora srpskog narodnosnog poslanika, i solidarisanje sa njim, nije spomenulo ni u sudskoj raspravi, sudeći po izveštaju koji je „Neven” (1902. str. 145.) o njoj doneo. I optužba i odbrana su mudro ćutale o tome da je „Neven” doneo u celini govor našeg dičnog Banaćanina. Naše je pak nepokolebljivo uverenje da Pajo Bačić nije sedeo šest meseci zbog formalno inkriminisanog pasaža iz članka, nego zbog onoga o čemu se ćutalo, zbog solidarisanja s „našim dičnim Banaćaninom”. To uverenje ne mora deliti g. Pekić, ali zašto da i on prećutkuje ono što su prećutali Mađari i njihova žrtva? Ima čak znakova po kojima kad bismo sudili, našli bismo da nije tendencija g. Pekića kriva netačnostima u njegovu pisanju, nego da je krivo odsustvo osećanja za tačnost. Na str. 173. i 174. svoje knjige kazuje on sudbinu predloga pop-Paje Kujundžića da se u osnovne škole Subotice, u kojima su većinom bunjevačka deca, uvedu bunjevački udžbenici i da se nastava vrši, prema tadašnjem zakonu, na maternjem jeziku. Kazuje to g. Pekić vrlo netačno. Treba samo uporediti njegovo kazivanje s pravim tokom događaja pa da se vidi koliko je g. Pekić nesposoban da ga pozna i onda kad mu u tome ne smeta tendencija. Evo, kako je stvar tekla. U sednici opštinskog Školskog Odbora, 23. septembra 1894., učinio je Pajo Kujundžić usmeni predlog u pitanju nastavljanja dece s nemađarskim maternjim jezikom. Kako je predmet predloga mnogo važniji, a da bi se moglo u njegovo meritorno rešavanje upustiti bez prethodnog proučavanja, umoljen je pop-Pajo da svoj predlog pismeno podnese Školskom Odboru.5 Kujundžić je udovoljio tom rešenju, i Školski Odbor je u sednici od 14. oktobra 1894. preduzeo pismeni „predlog Paje Kujundžića, člana Školskog Odbora, kojim predlaže da se upotreba bunjevačkog jezika u osnovnim školama utvrdi naredbenim putem”. A Odbor, pre nego što bi doneo meritornu odluku o pismenom ovom predlogu, izdaje ga na mišljenje pododboru sedmorice , među kojima je i predlagač, i Ago, i Lazo, pa i prepozit Maća Mamužić. Taj pododbor neka u toku od mesec dana podnese Školskom Odboru ovaj predlog, a predsednik Školskog Odbora će ga dati litografisati i bar 14 dana pre raspravljanja razdati članovima Školskog Odbora (Ibidem 1895, broj 99) O radu i predlogu pododbora sedmorice ima izveštaj u „Nevenu”. Pred Školski Odbor je došao predlog pododbora prvi put tek 29. decembra 1895., ali je tada zaključeno da se o tom pitanju drži, 19. januara 1896., posebna sednica Odbora, a dotle će predsednik, Bajšanski Vojnić Mate, dati litografisati i članovima Odbora razaslati i predlog pop-Paje, i predlog pododbora sedmorice (Ibidem 1895. broj 148.) Sednica Školskog Odbora nije održana 19. nego je održana 26. januara, na dan sv. Save. U međuvremenu je gradski načelnik Lazo Mamužić promenio raspoloženje: predlog pododbora je dobrim delom njegov predlog. Sad je sve udesio da taj predlog padne; zato je Srbima dao izgovor da u sednicu ne dođu: oni imaju svoje škole i upravo sad u njima slave sv. Savu. U toj svetosavskoj sednici Školskog Odbora je pročitan predlog pop-Paje, a onda predlog pododbora sedmorice, za koji predsednik Vojnić reče da se svojom suštinom podudara s predlogom pop-Paje, najzad protivpredlog predsednika Vojnića. Pop-Pajo je govorom obrazlagao svoj predlog, a pomagali ga prepozit Maća i advokat Ago Mamužići. Predlog predsednika Vojnića su branili Varga Karolj i Frankl Ištvan, predsednik pododbora sedmorice. Lazo Mamužić nije došao u sednicu, nego je poslao svoje Bunjevce, čak i predsednika Pučke Kasine, Ivana Stantića. Pri poimeničnom glasanju, većina Bunjevaca je glasala protiv predloga pop-Paje i protiv predloga pododbora. Uzdržala se od glasanja dvojica Bunjevaca: Albe Pertić i Mate Vojnić Zelić, a osmorica učiniše svoju dužnost. Htedosmo na osnovu arhivskog materijala prikazati sudbinu pop-Pajina predloga koji se u ovoj Povijesti naziva molba, da bismo pokazali kako g. Pekić sve grehe Laze Mamužića baca na teret Mađara, a i da upozorimo čitaoca na to kako je ova Povijest netačna u svemu. Ali se nama koji radimo u dvema arhivima dešava ono što se g. Pekiću ni jedanput nije desilo u njegovih trideset i više arhiva: neko je godine 1914. uzeo spise sa njihova mesta, tako da ih u arhivu magistrata ne mogasmo naći. Ali mi znamo iz „Nevena” da stvar nije tekla onako kako je kazuje g. Pekić. Pobeđen u Školskom Odboru, apelirao je pop-Pajo na Administrativni Odbor Grada. I nije sam apelirao; tri su apelate išle, izgleda nam, do ministra: predlagačeva, D-ra Vece Mamužića, D-ra Dušana Petrovića. A zasebno je išla molba Ivana Malagurskog sa 1200 potpisa koja je trebala dokazati da bunjevački jezik u školama ne žele samo Kujundžić, Mamužić i Petrović. U toj molbi se govori ovako: „Mi Bunjevci, koji govorimo dalmatinski (srpsko-hrvacki) jezik, te sačinjavamo veću polovicu stanovništva subotičkog...” Sve to nije pomoglo. Zahvaljujući Lazi Mamužiću, ministar se mogao izgovarati na to da su pop-Pajin predlog odbacili sami Bunjevci. U vezi s našom odlukom, pustili smo na potpisivanje ovde priložene 1—160 tabaka koji dokazuju realnost naše odluke. To što se i bez organizacije posla skupilo 1155 potpisa i oduševljenje koje je primećeno kod puka, sasvim je dokazalo opravdanost osnivanja društva. Zato smo sa potpisnicima i održali, 29. marta 1914., organizacionu skupštinu, na kojoj smo izrekli odluku da našu školsku stvar i samostalno potpomognemo, da bismo unapredili našu kulturu, a po primeru drugih naroda. Zato smo zaključili da osnujemo Udruženje za bunjevačku školu, na osnovu priloženih statuta, o čemu svedoči i priloženi zapisnik o skupštini. I kad, po mandatu skupštine, u poniznosti podnosim naš nacrt statuta na odobrenje, hoću da naglasim da su Bunjevci zaslužili spravedljiv i slobodouman postupak. Vernost domoljubivih Bunjevaca prema ugarskoj domovini je istorijski dokazana. U kritične dane, ovaj je puk dokazao svoju privrženost ugarskoj domovini. I takav puk danas upravne vlasti toliko nipodoštavaju, da mu ne dopuštaju ni najskromnije bunjevačko omladinsko udruženje kao da bi se ovaj puk, vernošću svojom prema ugarskoj domovini, bio odrekao samoga sebe i svoga jezika. A nikad se bunjevački puk nije odrekao svog jezika, i oduševljavao se za nj i onda kada se Mađar oduševljavao za slobodu; i služio se svojim jezikom u crkvi, u školi, u gradskoj kući i u one kritične dane. Jezik mu je priznavan ne samo u poreskim knjižicama, nego su i najviši činovnici Subotice u saobraćaju sa njim upotrebljavali jezik ovoga puka. Tako je slavne uspomene Feliks, nekadanji vel. beležnik Subotice, a potonji potpredsednik kr. ug. Kurije, dok je ovde živeo i delovao, pisao bunjevačke kontrakte i testamente. Oduševljeni domoljubi su preveli na bunjevački jezik mađarsku himnu i Szózat, i tako oduševljavali bunjevački puk za stvar Mađara! Obratno, samopouzdanje ovoga puka — nacionalistički bojadisano, — probudilo se i datira od onog vremena, kad je konačno isključen bunjevački jezik iz škola! Tek od tada imaju Bunjevci svoj posebni kalendar, svoj list i dva-tri udruženja. Jer je šovinizam, nažalost, kasnije hteo bunjevačko domoljublje tako da protumači, kao da se Bunjevci njime odriču samih sebe i jezika svog... te je stvar Mađara istakao kao direktnu opoziciju i najelementarnije samoljubavi Bunjevaca... Tako je nastalo neslaganje u crkvi, sukob u čitaonicama i odvajanje Bunjevaca. Od tog vremena imaju Bunjevci posebnu svoju inteligenciju. Jer su Bunjevci isključenje njihova jezika kvalifikovali kao stvar koja je nepovoljna ne samo za njihova osećanja, nego i za najneposrednije im interese. Zato su Lazo Mamužić i drugovi ispisali na zastavu stranke koju su osnovali pitanje bunjevačke škole. I sa koliko interesovanja su to pitanje pokretali, lepo se vidi iz letaka Laze Mamužića „A bunyevac elemi tanügy” u kome ovako govori: „Duša mi plače kad vidim kako današnji neracionalni način poučavanja, vršen na nematernjem jeziku, isključuje naraštaje krvnih mojih rođaka iz blagodeti novoga nastavnog sistema.” Kad bi, dakle, državna administracija i dalje ovako postupala sa Bunjevcima, te im ne dopuštala ni omladinska ni školska udruženja, u puku bi sazrela misao o ugnjetavanju, pa bi se puk fanatizovao u svojoj privrženosti za svoj jezik, a to bi mu sprečilo napredovanje u kulturi, te bi eventualno nastao sukob kao kod Rusina, i kao što je već i kod nas počeo u Santovu... A to nije interes ugarske države. U takim prilikama „Udruženje za bunjevačku školu” je u isto vreme stvar bunjevačkih osećanja i kulture, kao i interes mađarskog domoljublja, jer je ovako nevino udruženje pozvano da pred Bunjevcima svedoči da i oni imaju udela u pravima ugarskog građanina. Jeste, stupanje u život „Udruženja za bunjevačku školu” će uveriti Bunjevce o tome da oni nisu pastorčad države, pošto i oni mogu tražiti zadovoljenje svojih želja svakim zakonitim načinom; dokazaće da Bunjevci u svom jeziku nisu progonjeni. U službi ove uzvišene i domoljubive svrhe revnujemo ja i moji drugovi stvaranjem „Udruženja za bunjevačku školu”, pa zato s punim pouzdanjem ponavljam bezuslovno opravdanu i domoljubivu moju molbu da biste izvoleli snabdeti priloženi nacrt statuta klauzulom odobrenja. Subotica, 20. aprila 1914. Pajo Kulundžić, predsednik. Izvešten da njegov podnesak još nije ekspedovan na nadležno rešenje, pop-Pajo se 13. maja 1914. obraća gradskom načelniku (a taj je od suspenzije Laze Mamužića, god. 1902., sve do prevrata 1918. bio D-r Biro Karoly) požurnicom u kojoj ga podseća na okolnost da se ovaki predmeti imaju konačno svršiti u roku od 40 dana. Jer, u protivnom slučaju, može udruženje i bez formalne potvrde statuta otpočeti svoj rad. „Uostalom, nastavlja on, stvar našeg udruženja je visokoj vladi već prijavljena, između ostalog i time što smo, prilikom osnivačke skupštine, pozdravili ekselenciju grofa Stevana Tisu, ministra predsednika, i on je bio ljubazan da nam pozdrav zvanično kvitira. Sa druge strane, naš nacrt statuta je već prethodno podnesen visokoj vladi putem njenog predstavnika, D-r Purgli Šandora, velikog župana. Gospodin Gradonačelnik možda hoće da stavi na probu istrajnost i vladanje nad sobom kod Bunjevaca; možda hoće da nas svaki korak u ovom pravcu stane teške borbe, da i najelementarnije pravo, i javno blagostanje postane tek izvojevani uspeh.” Tako je požurivao pop-Pajo podnošenje spisa vladi. A gradski načelnik je spise podneo tek 26. maja, bez ikakva nama poznatog mišljenja ili predloga, i dopisom od istog datuma izvestio o tome pop-Paju. Upozorio ga je ujedno na 1. § naredbe ministra unutrašnjih dela 1508/1875 po kome društvo može rad privremeno početi samo u slučaju ako unutar 40 dana, od dana kad spisi faktično stignu vladi, ne dođe nikakva primedba vlade, ili se predmet ne reši. A primedba je došla 16. juna 1914., pre Principova atentata, dakle, rešeno je u ministarstvu unutrašnjih dela da će udruženje moći otpočeti svoj rad tek onda kad mu statuti vudu vizirani od vlade. O tome je D-r Biro, dva dana posle atentata, izvestio pop-Paju, koji se upravo nalazio u Rogaškoj Slatini, i Salai Maćaša, velikoga kapetana policije, „radi znanja i ravnanja.“ A onda, došao je Rat, i došla je smrt drugoga po redu Starog Rodoljuba koji je bio srećan da ne doživi ostvarenje svojih snova, da ne vidi koliko je i najneverovatnije ostvarenje daleko od snova plemenitih idealista. Koliko je knjiga g. Pekića netačna i nepotpuna, vidi se iz toga što kalendarsku bunjevačko-šokačku književnost datira od godine 1883. U Danici, pak, Đorđa Popovića od godine 1868. (str. 94) čitamo da je izašao latinicom „Bunjevački kalendar za pristupnu godinu 1868. koja ima 366 dana. I. U Subotici tiskano kod Karola Bitermana.“ 8 na 32 str. Cena 12 novč. A u istoj Danici od godine 1869. str. 192., prikazan je Bunjevački kalendar za prostu godinu 1869.; iz tog prikaza vidimo da je u njemu bio i članak: „Prigled povistnice grada Sombora a od dila i sridnje Bačke“. Nalaze se u tom kalendaru u Naše pisme za koje beleška Danice kaže: „Ovo je slučajno ispalo ćirilicom“, usled čega slutimo da je i kod izdavanja ovog kalendara imao svoju ulogu Boško Vujić. Dobrotom g. Mije Mandića, imali smo u rukama „Bunjevački i šokački kalendar za pristupnu godinu 1870., u Subotici, u štampariji Karla Bitermana“. Znamenit je ovaj kalendar, jer nam je sačuvao Poziv kanonika Antunovića kojim je, o velikoj Gospojini 1869., pozvao Bunjevce, Šokce i Bošnjake na utemeljenje jednih pučkih novina. Sa zadovoljstvom nalazimo i kod ovog poduzeća bunjevačko-šokačkog saradnju Boška, tada još Todora, Vujića, koga je knjiga g. Pekića nepravedno prećutala. I nalazimo preštampan člančić „Iz omladinskog kalendara“. Najzad, iz mađarskih novina, Szabadkai Ellenor 1880. broj 7., vidimo da je i 1879. godina imala bunjevački kalendar; tu je izišao i članak: Istorija prvog bunjevačkog pokreta, u kom se kaže: (citirano u „Nevenu“ 1914. br. 23.) „Beograd nema toliko Srba, Zagreb toliko Hrvata, Dubrovnik toliko Dalmatinaca, koliko Bunjevaca ima Subotica (od 65 hiljada stanovnika 45 hiljada ovejanih Bunjevaca) pa ipak nemamo ništa što bismo mogli svojim nazvati“. Što taj članak mnogo očekuje od Pučke Kasine, dokazuje da je uređen od njenih prvaka. Najzad, iz „Nevena“ od god. 1908. str. 14. vidimo da je Joso Jukić sa svojim društvom izdao za 1881. i 1882. bunjevačko-šokački kalendar. O onome za godinu 1881. doznali smo od g. Mladena Karanovića sadržinu i naslov: Bunjevačko-šokački kalendar za prostu godinu 1881. vlastnik i urednik Josip Manić. U Subotici, iz štamparije Josipa Bitermana. Na drugoj strani naslovnoga lista je ikavštinom štampana „Kraljevka“. Iza kalendarskog tabaka je pesma pop-Nikole Kujundžića, takozvana bunjevačka himna: Kolo igra, tamburica svira... Od 17. do 26. strane je članak: Bunjevačko šokački narod i Subotica. Tu govori o slavnim predcima koji su održavali i bunjevačku vlast i govor u Magistratu i u školama, i na koje treba da se ugledaju novi naraštaji, da ne bi na njima ostale silne kletve pradedova. Dalji sadržaj čine članci: Naši kazneni zakoni; O vrački; Vojna odkupna daća, i, najzad, O pučkim škulama u Subotici. U poslednjem članku se kazuje očajno stanje školske prosvete u Subotici, i optužuju se vođe, Mukićeva stranka, „kojima bi tribalo pridnjačiti, ali koji nas u nazad vode“. „Ej, Mukićani i Skenderci! Nebilo vas, kad ne znate ili nećete nam svićicu izobraženosti zapaliti!“ Jedan od napred spomenutih kalendara je, bez sumnje, mislio „Neven“ (1889. str. 176.) kad je pisao kako su Bunjevci i Šokci 1880. „po 30 novčića plaćali „Bunjevačko-šokački kalendar“ koj iznosio samo 3 arka i „prava je trulja bio prema našoj Danici“.“ I kad se tako dođe do „Danice“, onda nije bez interesa spomenuti kako ja ona postala. To nije ni teško spomenuti, pošto je o tome pisao pokretač „Danice“ i „Nevena“. Kada je Antunović kao urednik malaksao, kad je učeni franjevac Robert Kauk u Baji bez uspeha pokušavao da nastavi posao Antunovića i Modrošića (njegovo redovničko starešinstvo mu to nije dopustilo: „Neven“ 1913. br. 17.), tada se valjda dogovarali g. Mandić i pop-Pajo, učitelj u Kaćmaru i kapelan u Bikiću, šta je najpreče dati narodu. „Dok sam ja naglasivao da je od kalendara nužda u svakoj kući, da ta knjiga zalazi u svaku kuću, da se putem nje može sa cilim narodom razgovarati, Mijo Mandić je zagovarao novinu, časopis“. („Neven“ 1908. str. 2.). G. Mandić je dugo navaljivao da se pokrene časopis, što se iz knjige g. Pekića ne doznaje. Valjda je već za 1882. hteo pokrenuti svoj časopis, kad ga je preduhitrio Burnać-Batori sa svojim listom „Bunjevac“, koji je, izgleda nam, pošao početkom god. 1882. (a ne 1883. kako kaže g. Pekić). „Naš veliki Antunović, kad je primio prvi broj „Bunjevca“ side i napiše pismo svome najmilijemu drugu M. Mandiću, koji se je onda spremo da pokrene „Neven“ i odprilike ovo mu reče: obustavimo na koji dan naše osnove. Evo neki Batori izdaje novinu za Bunjevce, kupimo se oko njega.“ („Neven“ 1900. str. 92.) I tek pošto je video da Batori ne izdaje novine za Bunjevce, nego protiv bunjevštine, odobrio je „Neven“ i plaćao njegov deficit. Rezultate dvogodišnjih naših studija ispisali smo ovde u obliku članka napisana povodom jedne nesolidno rađene knjige. Jer mislimo da g. D-r Dušan Popović nije i dokazao da knjiga g. Pekića „nema gotovo nikakve veze s naukom“, jer se on obazreo skoro samo na hrvatsku tendenciju ove Povijesti, pobijajući je „materijalom koji nam pruža sama knjiga g. Pekića.“''Glasnik istoriskog društva u Novom Sadu'', knj. III, sveska 2. str. 322. Zbog toga na primer, on dozvoljava da su godine 1868. starešine i predstavnici Bunjevaca držali u Subotici „vijeće“ na kom rešavaju o imenu pod kojim će istupiti, dok je to g. Pekić prosto izmislio. Pri oceni njegove Povijesti trebalo je s nevericom pristupio svakoj njenoj rečenici, čak i ovakim tvrdnjama: na str. 203 njegove knjige se kazuje kako su Bunjevci 29. marta 1913. držali zbog, a ipak se to desilo godine 1914. Imajući svoj materijal o prošlosti Bunjevaca, mi smo s opravdanom nevericom čitali fabuliranje g. Pekića, ako i nismo ispravljali sve njegove pogreške. Nema smisla ispravljati pogreške u knjizi u kojoj je sve, upravo sve pogrešno. Mi smo se trudili da, mesto korektura koje ničemu ne bi vodile, damo svoje shvatanje i svoje poznavanje bunjevačke prošlosti. Ono je nepotpuno, u njemu je mnogo praznina, ali što rekosmo sve je to plod poštene studije. Sada pak, na rastanku od nama mile teme, reći ćemo ukupan sud o knjizi g. Pekića, i o njenoj sudbini. Svoje gradivo, pokupljeno iz literature, mogao je g. Pekić upotrebiti za niz članaka protiv nerazumnih i unapred na neuspeh osuđenih pokušaja da se posrbljuju Bunjevci i Šokci; u tim člancima je mogao ukazati na to da su Mađari s mnogo više plana i pameti, pokušavali mađarizovanje Bunjevaca i Šokaca, bez uspeha; mogao je izneti sva gravamina Bunjevaca i Šokaca protiv raznih režima od 1918. Takva knjiga, solidno izrađena, mogla bi imati koristi za vaspitanje državnika. Najzad, mogao je g. Pekić u toj knjizi dati izraza svojoj veri i našoj želji da će se bunjevačko-šokačke mase bolje odazvati svojoj inteligenciji kad ih ova pozove u Hrvate, nego kad ih je vodila u Mađare; sve je to mogao činiti g. Pekić, samo nije trebao pisati Povjest, jer ovo znači nauku. G. Pekić, pak, ne samo da nema talenta ni osposobljenja za rad na nauci, nego nema ni onoga što i netalentovan samouk može da ima: kroz mnoge monografije da se osposobi za pisanje istorije i većih narodnih celina. Dabogme, još manje je trebalo praviti od g. Pekića mučenika i proterati ovaku knjigu iz Subotičke štamparije pod krov Matice Hrvatske. Toliku reklamu ona nije zaslužila. Kategorija:Istorija